como entrenar a tu prometido
by Motados
Summary: historia basada en algunas cosas en la princesa cisne, básicamente un dagur hicca soy pésima en resúmenes simplemente no se me da :3
1. Chapter 1

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU PROMETIDO**

 **Capitulo 1: la llegada de la heredera**

Estoico el vasto, jefe de berk. Uno de los vikingos mas grandes respetados y temidos en batalla, se encontraba a punto de hacer un agujero en el piso de su casa… el motivo?. Su mujer Valka la justa estaba de labor de parto en su recamara a su primer hijo. Ya había estado embarazada 4 veces antes, pero este es el único que ha llegado a término, esto se debe a los largos y crudos inviernos en la aldea, lo que hace disminución de alimento.

Esto es motivo por el cual el jefe se encuentre tan ansioso con la llegada de su heredero, porque ahora sabe que es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir en su primer invierno. Bocon su mejor amigo, mejor dicho hermano fraternal, se encuentra ahí para darle apoyo.

Estoico, quieres ya relajarte me mareas con tantas vueltas que das en el cuarto…. Con esa capa, hasta pareces oso jjejejeje.

Como quieres que me calme gobber si mi mujer se encuentra agonizando en la recamara- en eso escuchan a Valka gritar de dolor.

Naaaaa solo son detallitos sin importancia- dijo mientras bebía una cerveza.

Y tu como puedes beber en un momento como este.

Tengo sed? - estoico al escucharlo se aprieta el puente de su nariz signo de frustración característico de él.

Mira solo digo que no puedes hacer nada, no puedes meter tu mano dentro de Valka para sacar a tu hijo, lo siento pero es algo que solo Valka debe hacer.

Lo sé, ya lo sé, pero me duele saber que mi mujer está sufriendo y que no puedo hacer nada para aliviarla.

Sabes que si lo harás, cuando te toque a ti cambiar pañales jajajajajaja xD.

Me pregunto a quien se parecerá?

Ojala que no a ti

Oye

Queeeeeeee? Solo digo que no tienes una apariencia que envidia a thor mismo, como la mía

Lo que tú digas gobber.

Amigo escuchas eso?

Que cosa?

Eso mira escucha

…. No oigo nada.

Exacto y sabes lo que viene después del silencio?...

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAA! Se escucho el fuerte llanto de un bebe recién nacido.

Ese si es un llanto

Nació?

Nooooooooooooooooooooooo lo que escuchas es el grito de una banshee.

Gobber – dijo ya un poco molesto

Jajajajajajaj felicitaciones PA PA.

Soy papa?. Je soy jajaja SOY PAPA!

De la recamara sale gothy con la partera del pueblo Helga la horrenda. Ambas mujeres sumamente felices con el pequeño paquete que lleva en sus brazos envuelto en piel de lobo.

Aquí tiene jefe estoico, tenga cuidado con su cabeza, si me disculpan, debo atender a mi señora- dijo para volver a la recamara con Valka.

Adelante Helga.

JAJAJAJAJAJA. Míralo estoico, es idéntico a su madre, …."gracias a Odín" dijo de forma simulada.

Ya te oí gobber.

Bueno a lo importante estoico, hay que ponerle un nombre al pequeño.- en eso el bebé le da un pequeño ataque de hipo y hacia una divertida cara, estoico lo queda mirando fijamente hasta que se le ocurre.

Hipo?...hipo…..

Hic – el bebe aun tenia hipo

Hic…..hiccup, ese será tu nombre pequeño, Hiccup Horrendo Abadejo III, ese será tu nombre pequeño grito jovial.

Me encanta – pero callaron cuando vieron a gothy negar con la cabeza y dar un profundo suspiro.

Hay por favor gothy, el nombre es perfecto para el pequeño.- gothy vuelve a negar.

Tonterías ese será su nombre, ya está decidido. Dijo un terco estoico.

Ya harta de la situación gothy solo se dedica a buscar un lápiz y papel por la casa, tanto gobber como estoico la miran extrañados, pero dejan hacer a la anciana de la tribu.

Bueno estoico mientras gothy termine lo que esté haciendo, hay que ir a lo importante.

Pero ya escogimos el nombre

Lo sé, pero me refiero a otra cosa.

Y eso es ¿?

Quien será su mentor para enseñarle las cosas esenciales de la vida – dijo mientras se arreglaba el bigote.

Y eso sería?- dijo mientras reía, en realidad el ya lo había escogido como mentor de Hiccup, por ser su mejor amigo y porque lo considera más hermano que el verdadero. Eso es algo que toda la aldea se ha dado cuenta por su propia cuenta.

Como eructar…. BUUUUUUUURP!- gober siempre de la practica en la enseñanza.

Ok, ok para ahí gobber. Solo y si solo no le enseñaras eso tu serás el padrino de Hiccup.

Jajajajajajaja ya verás estoico seremos esta vez tu, yo y el pequeñín.- en eso gobber recibe un papel escrito por gothy y como él es el único que entiende su escritura, se dedica a traducir las complicadas runas.

Y bien? Que es lo que dice- ya había esperado lo suficiente estoico.

Dice….. es….…..niña. Es niña, jejeje…..o.o

…o.o

…..o.o

Estoico por la curiosidad desenvuelve la piel del cuerpo de su "hijo" para revelar el sexo del bebé. Solo para darse cuenta de la falta de unas cosas importantes para quedar catalogado como niño. Tanto fue el shock que de milagro no boto a la bebe.

ES UNA NIÑA! Ambos gritaron impactados.

En la recamara, ya limpia gracias a Helga, Valka estaba muerta de la risa por el grito de impacto que dio su marido. No es común escuchar un grito de tal magnitud por parte de un hombre tan grande y que a simple vista genera terror con su sola presencia. Ahora se preguntara como criara a una pequeña niña, junto con su autoproclamado padrino, eso sería digno de ver.

Sus rostros debieron ser dignos de un retrato no lo crees Helga?

Así es mi señora, me hubiese gustado estar ahí con gothy jejjejee .

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muy pronto se expandió la noticia de la heredera de berk, y como es tradición en el nacimiento de una primogénita heredera, todos los líderes de los clanes debían mostrar sus respetos. Además de establecer contratos de tregua y si tienen suerte posible matrimonios arreglados con los hijos de los lideres. Solo si ambas partes están de acuerdo.

Entre estos jefes se encuentra oswald el amable, (su titulo de amable se lo gano por no atacar a los enemigos ya caídos y que no tienen como defenderse), el jefe del clan mas fuerte del mundo vikingo, los berserkers. Se estaba preparando para el encuentro con estoico y para dar los respetos por la nueva heredera de berk.

Jefe. Los Drakkar están listos para zarpar.

Bien. ¿sabes dónde se encuentra dagur?

Debe estar practicando con su espada en el centro de entrenamiento.

Mmmm voy por el. esperen aquí hombres.

Si señor.

Oswald se dirige al centro, ahí los hombres y los jóvenes entrenan arduamente todos los días, aunque estén en tiempos de paz, los hombres de la tribu berserker aman las batallas y si no pueden pelear con las otras tribus, entonces se enfrentaran entre ellos para ver quién es el guerrero más fuerte.

Se estaba acercando al centro de entrenamiento y puede ver a un grupo de niños peleando. Entre esos niños se encuentra su hijo dagur, un pequeño niño de 4 años, un pequeño pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y nariz aguileña, a primera vista se ve un niño flacucho pero se nota a leguas su entrenamiento y si sigue de esa forma, mas tu terrible temperamento será uno de los berserkers más temidos que se tenga registro.

Dagur estaba pateando a unos niños tres veranos mayores que el. el motivo debe ser por una extraña espada de madera rota por la mitad a un lado de los niños. Lo que más impresiona a oswald es a pesar de ser menor los niños mayores ya temen de el.

DAGUR!, DETENTE EN ESTE INSTANTE.

Jefe oswald, dagur nos golpeo hasta sangrar – dijo uno de los niños.

Dile, el podque te golpee educto – si, a pesar de su tamaño ya tiene agallas y es temerario. El pobre chico por otro lado solo quería esconderse debajo de la tierra, solo pudo decir unas palabras.

Lo siento mucho.

Muy bien puedes irte eructo, pero cuando volvamos diré tu castigo, ahora debemos irnos.

Inos? A donde papa?

Debemos ir a berk hijo, la hija de estoico el vasto ya nació.

Y poque debemos ir?.

Porque es tradición que los líderes de los clanes den sus respetos a una heredera recién nacida.

Y eso poque?

Mmmmmmmmm. No lo sé, solo sé que ha sido así por generaciones.

Mmmm y cuando vovemos a casa?.

Cuando estoico de por terminada la reunión, además aprovecharemos de poner al día los tratados de paz con berk.

Pode pedea con los niños ahí?

Jugar querrás decir.

Pedea, juega es lo mismo.

Hablando de eso, aun no he dicho tu castigo.

Pedo si yo no empeze, no es justo.

Lo se pero debes controlar ese carácter tuyo.

…..

Bueno ahora vamos hijo.

Papa?

Que pasa ahora.

Porque debo ir yo?

Eres el futuro jefe de berserker, debes empezar a conocer de tratados y saber en quien confiar y en quién no.

Pedo? Papa solo tengo esto (le muestra sus 4 dedos)

Acaso no quieres conocer a la heredera de berk?

…..

…

…

Habrá dulces

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cerca de las costas de berk se puede ver a un grupo de niños de unos 4 años se encontraban jugando a la guerra, estos eran un par de gemelos rubios y un niño moreno, este ultimo primo de la heredera.

Jajajajajajaja toma patan. Grito la rubia

Ten cuidado dubia tengo que tene esta dopa limpia o mama se enojada conmigo.

Huuuuy bebe gande hace caso de mami. Jejejejeje

Callate imbezil.

Peo en sedio taaanto escándalo pod un bebe?.

Papa dice que es poque es la edededa.

Y poque no lo edes tu?

Poque los edededos solo son los pimoenicos, o algo así dijo mi papa.

He?

No se eso dijo papa.

La madre de los gemelos Hilda, se acerca para llevárselos al salón principal. La ceremonia ya va a empezar. Todos los aldeanos deben estar presentes para este momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dentro de la sala estoico se encuentra dando el discurso acostumbrado. Acompañado por valka, el bulto en sus brazos y gobber.

Ahora le presento a su nueva futura lider, aunque claro, siempre quise un varon.

Estoico – dijo enojada su mujer.

Jjajajajaaj sabes que son bromas linda.

Si… sobretodo del susto descomunal cuando te diste cuenta que le faltaba unas cositas para ser hombre.

Hey gobber, no fui el único.

He? No sé de que hablas – dijo desentendido mientras se arreglaba su bigote.

Bueno, aquí les presento a HICCA HORRENDO ABADEJO III

VIVAAAAAAAA! Todo del salón grito en saludo a la hija del jefe.

Del grito el bebe se asusto, por lo que valka lo pone en la cuna mientras intentaba que volviese a conciliar el sueño.

Dagur por la curiosidad, quiso ver al bebe de cerca, jamás había visto uno. Siempre son resguardados en sus casas para evitar el frio, y las enfermedades, por lo que jamás había visto uno.

Se acerca sin que su padre se dé cuenta, y para cuando él se percato de la falta de su hijo, temió por el bebe. Pero al contrario de lo pensaba, dagur se puso al lado de valka y ella le dejo ver al bebe. Dagur por primera vez vio a un bebe, y pensó que era lindo así que se lo dijo a su mama.

Es muy bonita

Gracias pequeño.

Poque es dan peque .. peque… chica?

Porque así son los bebes.

Po eso no los sacan?

Si, son muy pequeños y delicados. Por eso necesitan tantos cuidados

Aaaaaaaaaaaa

Cómo te llamas pequeño?.

Me llamo Dagu soy hijo de Osbal el amable

Aaaaa eres el futuro líder de berserker.

Eso me dice papa.

Mira, te está viendo – la pequeña bebe está viendo fijamente a dagur, mientras sonreía tiernamente. Dagur pensó que los bebes eran lindos, pero no lo dirá a nadie. Solo a la mama de ella.

Señoa?

Valka, pequeño. – dagur la mira confundido

Señoa vaka – valka sonríe a la confusión del pequeño niño.- porque ellos entregan esas cosas a ese señor

Son regalos de partes de los lideres a mi hija.

Pero son armas

Lo sé. Pero que se la va a hacer, son vikingos.- dagur mira nuevamente a la bebe y pensó en un regalo que ella pudiese usar a pesar de su tamaño así que se saco el collar que su madre, le había dado en su cumpleaños número 3. Un bello collar de plata con la imagen de un furia nocturna, y se lo mostro a la bebe.

Toma un degalo que de mi pate.- dijo feliz.

Es muy lindo de seguro a ella le encantara usarlo.

Oswald y estoico miraban la escena fascinados, ambos se miran y tienen la misma idea, pero solo necesitaba la aprobación de su mujer, por suerte ella se sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza. Era oficial Dagur fututo líder de berk se encontraba prometido a Hicca la heredera de berk.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. El encuentro

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU PROMETIDO**

 **Cap2 : el encuentro**

Enormes drakkans se acercan a las costas de berk. El motivo?, el encuentro del líder de berserker con estoico. Habían acordado por medio de cartas que ya era tiempo del encuentro de sus hijos, para que se conozcan y aprendan a estar juntos.

Valka, se encuentra arreglando a la pequeña hicca. Por su parte la pequeña no quiere estar tan arreglada por una visita casual (según ella)

\- -Pero mama.

\- -Quédate quieta mientras te peino.

\- - No me gusta.

\- -Tonterías, te ves linda- Valka estaba peinando a hicca pero su cabello es tan delgado que es una tortura para la niña, cuando la madre dio visto bueno resguardo el pelo bajo un cintillo de colores verde con franjas doradas. Su vestido consistía en un sencillo vestido verde con el corpiño dorado. El cabello de hicca lo lleva suelto y le llega a los hombros.

\- -Me siento como una tonta.

\- -Ahora vamos debemos ir al salón principal.

\- -Voooyy.

Por otro lado, ya encallando en los muelles. Dagur también se pregunta por qué tanto movimiento y misterio. Su padre no quiso decirle nada del viaje. Asumió que debe ser por el tratado anual. Pero no entiende porque debía de venir. Pero sobretodo no entiende porque su padre quiere que esté limpio y aseado.

\- -Papa?

\- -Dime hijo?

\- -Ya suéltalo

\- - Qué cosa – se hizo el desentendido.

\- - Porque quieres que esté limpio?, a quien vamos a ver?

\- - No te preocupes hijo, acaso no te gusta estar bañado?

\- -Sí, pero es sospechoso

\- -Deja de decir estupideces chico, el mar ya te afecto

\- …

\- -Cambia esa cara que en berk te espera una sorpresa

\- -Que. Sorpresa?- dijo ya de forma sospechosa.

\- -Tu solo quédate así por favor dagur.

\- -Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Cuando bajaron vieron a estoico el vasto con su ropa ceremonial junto a gobber. Ambos saludaron cordialmente a oswald. Gobber informo que Valka los esperaba en el salón principal así que se dirigieron al lugar.

Dentro de este Valka junto con hicca los esperaban sentadas en las sillas de los líderes. Cuando vio a los hombres entrar se levanta para recibirlos, junto con su hija.

\- -Oswald tanto tiempo sin vernos, y miren a quien tenemos aquí? Si no es Dagur, mira como has crecido muchacho.

\- -Valka nos honra tu recibimiento, y miren a quien tenemos aquí?, si no es la pequeña hicca.- dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo a Valka.- tienes una preciosa hija Valka. Definitivamente no se parece a estoico jejejejeje.

\- -Hicca linda, ve a saludar- dijo mientras empujaba a su hija a saludas a los berserkers.

\- - Tu también dagur, saluda a hicca, no es correcto no saludar a una dama.- empujo a su hijo por la cabeza para que fuera por la jovencita.

Tanto hicca como dagur se quedaron frente a frente por unos momentos mientras se debatían en salir corriendo, por suerte dagur fue el primero en romper el incomodo silencio

\- - Hola lady Hicca, estoy encantado de conocerte- al decir esas palabras dagur no se atrevió a mirarla a la cara, se quería morir de la vergüenza, el es un guerrero, al menos el se creía uno. Y ellos no debían hacer estas cosas.

\- - El gusto es mío señor dagur.- mientras lo decía hacia una reverencia acostumbradas por las mujeres al conocer a un hombre, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando dagur se había escapado del lugar. Pero fue detenido por su padre con un dedo alzado y dándole una mirada de que si pensaba en hacer lo que iba a hacer, no querría saber las consecuencias.

Se devolvió a donde una confundida jovencita, la miro de nuevo y según lo que dictaba las costumbres, debía de besarle la mano como signo de respeto. Claro que al cogerle la mano, e intentar besarla no pudo ocultar su cara de horror. Hicca no se quedaba atrás, también tenía una cara de horror mezclada con molestia y asco.

Dagur le da un beso rápido pero al hacerlo exclama con disconfort donde saca la lengua y dice " hiaaak".

\- - "Veré a esta tonta todo el verano"- pensaba mientras cruzaba los brazos y veía a la jovencita limpiarse el dorso – " y ni pelea, ni caza un ratón". Ahora la ve como se coloca en posición de pelea con sus puños y el queda impresionado por eso.

\- - "que presumido"

\- - "solo toca la Lira"

\- - "con mucha suerte me dará sarampión"- pensaron ambos- mientras señalaban a sus padres en busca de ayuda, pero estos no les hicieron caso. Es más los miraron de que si no hablaban entre ellos serian castigados.

\- - Mil gracias por venir- decía una linda jovencita, con sonrisa muyyy falsa. Mientras que dagur se encontraba de espaldas con cara de voy a matar la primera cosa que encuentre.

\- - Mil gracias te doy yo.- dijo también con sonrisa falsa exagerando con los brazos .

\- - "ya no hay solucioooon"- pensaron ambos, con sonrisas aun mas falsas que antes-"Esto no es lo que yo llamo diversión"- para luego voltearse mientras cruzaban sus brazos al mismo tiempo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ahora se pueden ver a los niños jugando en las puertas del gran salón, claro eso es lo que creían sus padres, en realidad estaban peleando, dagur se sorprende de la fuerza y agilidad de la pequeña hicca, que a pesar de su estatura y edad logro hacerle una zancadilla en las escaleras y salta sobre el muchacho para comenzar a dar golpes.

Valka feliz con la reacción de los niños, planea ya la boda de los pequeños, junto con su marido y oswald

\- - Los niños juegan y congenian mucho- decía mientras toma el brazo de su marido y pasea por las calles junto a oswald.

\- - Las alianzas dan prosperidad. Decía oswald feliz de una tregua definitiva con los berkians.

\- - Querido oswald ese es el punto justo- decía feliz y traviesa Valka.

\- - Jajajajajajajaja que diplomacia- decía feliz estoico.

\- - Y oportunidad mí querido amigo.

\- - Entonces sellado el trato esta?- decía ahora una entusiasmada Valka

\- - Sellado quedara mi señora-

\- - KIAAAAAA bodaaaaaa y transacción- :3

\- - Esto es lo que yo llamo diversión decían los hombres. Pero Valka dijo- es lo que yo llamo una unión- para luego reír felizmente. Claro que cuando los niños apareciendo a su alrededor con intensiones pocos sanas, intentaron con sus fuerzas el separarlos de una posible pelea.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Han pasado varios veranos ahora hicca tenía unos 13 años, su look es poco favorable, ya que lleva dos trenzas, un pantalón panti café, botas vikingas peludas café, y una camisa larga de color verde, además de su chaleco de piel de oso. Todo eso sumándole una cara igual linda pero llena de pecas, y se rehusaba ir al encuentro de oswald con dagur.

\- - Por dios no tardes linda, que dagur nos espera- hicca por su parte no tenía ninguna intensión de salir al encuentro.

\- - Pues aun me tengo que peinar y su olor a mi me enferma.- decía con cara de asco supremo.

Por otro lado en los drakkars oswald entra a la recamara de su hijo y le avisa.

\- - Pronto encallaremos hijo- luego ve como una daga es tirada a un retrato muy mal dibujado de hicca. Pero que falta de respeto- decía indignado su padre.

\- Si me haces que la bese, yo me enfermo lo prometo. – afirmaba lo dicho con una mueca de asco, mientras sacaba la lengua para darle mas énfasis a su frase.

Estoico los recibe en el muelle junto con su hermano gobber y Valka, ahí se encuentra el primo de hicca, se hizo amigo de dagur hace tres veranos. Ambos disfrutaban el molestarla dagur ni siquiera saludo a hicca, solo fue directo a patán. Este saco una onda agarro un tomate de un canasto de la embarcación de dagur y se lo lanzo a hicca. Dándole de lleno en la cara. Ella los miro con tanto odio y desprecio que sus padres se están convenciendo de que era buena idea de que se casen.

\- Sé que serán buenos líderes algún día- decía oswald.

\- - Añoro ese día. Decía estoico.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los chicos huían de hicca. Solo querían estar lo más lejos de ella pero ella los seguía. Solo quería jugar.

\- - porque nos sigue por todas partes.- decía patán

\- - Hey esperen un momento.

\- -Venga corre más- ambos subieron a un fuerte que construyeron hace dos veranos justamente para estar lejos de hicca.

\- -Que tonta es – decía un malicioso dagur.- no hay quien la aguante. Para jugar o hablar siempre la esquivo.- Para que no suba a su fuerte subieron la cuerda

\- -Yo me pregunto si sabrá leer- decía patán mientras mostraba un cartel escrito no chicas.

\- Porque me hacen sufrir, decía resignada ya.

\- Porque nos haces reír – ambos sonreían con lo dicho, esta acción hace que hicca se enoje de sobremanera pateando una tabla.

\- Se arrepentirán.- lo que no sabía que dicha tabla sostenía el peso del fuerte, lo que logro que se derrumbara sobre ella y los chicos dentro cayeran también.

Ahora hicca se encuentra con una pierna enyesada (sigan el juego) con un brazo enyesado con soporte, un ojo morado vendas en la cabeza y es transportada en un pequeño caballo desde la casa de gothi a su casa acompañada por Valka, que la mirada de forma muy reprobatoria.

\- Esto no lo llamo diversión. Decía resignada la pobre niña

Los adultos miraban a la pobre niña herida, junto con patán y dagur que tampoco se salvaron de las lesiones aunque ninguno se fracturo los huesos si debían usar vendas y tenían heridas.

Dagur usaba una venda cabestrillo, tenía un ojo morado y una venda en la cabeza, mientras que patán usaba un bastón para que no apoye si pie herido vendas en su rostro y un ojo morado.

Cuando desapareció de la vista la jovencita todos los ojos se dirigieron a los muchachos que del susto chocan entre ellos y caen. Quien no se asustaría con 4 enormes vikingos con ojos asesinos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los aldeanos estaban felices con las alianzas, si sus clanes se unían serian el clan más fuerte de todo los vikingos, muchos añoran ya el día esperado.

Pasaron algunos veranos mas y se puede ver a dagur con su traje típico de batalla, pollera de cuero, correas de cuero atravesando las hombreras de metal, el cinturón con el símbolo de su clan una especie de falda con picos pantalones panti café su brazo izquierdo se encuentra vendado y con correas de cuero además de las botas vikingas y el caso, también ya se gano sus tatuajes de asesino de dragón en su cara, y brazo, gracias a las parias la tribu de alvin dagur se gano el titulo de trastornado, solo se cegó de rabia cuando una paria asesino a su madre en un intento de toma de poder en la isla. Obviamente acabo muerto a manos de dagur.

Por otro lado hicca se está convirtiendo en una linda jovencita, su figura ya se está marcando y por lo que se ve será una mujer hermosa cuando sea adulta, ahora cuenta con 17 años, y como este verano los berserkers no vendrán por las heladas. Se encuentra tranquila. Un año más sin ver a ese animal de dagur.

Lamentablemente el tiempo paso, y mejoraron por lo que dagur y hicca se encontraran nuevamente. Aunque claro ellos no lo desean. Hicca es jalada por gobber con su brazo bueno, desde su casa, mientras oswald intentaba por medio de amenazas que bajara del árbol su hijo. Muy infantil el hombre, no hizo más que ver hicca y sube a un árbol.

Después de "convencer" a los jóvenes, se encuentran jugando por petición de la pequeña.

\- - "A ella le encanta que nos disfracemos"- mientras hicca jugaba con el báculo de su madre – dagur aparece a su derecha con la cabeza de un dragón puesta mientras rugía, logrando asustarla.

Ahora se ve a hicca siendo muy coqueta con un guardia berserker, logrando que este ría de lo que dice la jovencita,

\- -"Y con los guardias le gusta coquetear"- decía mientras sentía como si algo le hubiese caído pésimo al estomago. Además veía al guardia con ganas de matarlo en el acto. Patán se le acerca por su derecha y le pregunta.

\- - No gustas de ella aunque sea un poco?- pero cayó al ver la mirada de dagur

En una noche de tormenta se encontraban jugando a los naipes en la casa del jefe, patán los acompañaba esa noche, Valka se encontraba preparando la cena y los hombres gobber oswald y estoico bebían cerveza.

\- - "ya ni en los naipe le gano".- dagur se encuentra ahora resignado, pero ve como patán hacia una señal del número dos, pensando que solo tiene un par así que muestra.

\- - Tres 7 y dos 10 decía confiado.

\- - Pues gano otra vez- dijo mostrando una escala real. Dagur no lo podía creer ya había perdido 4 veces seguidas. Al ver la cara del guerrero hicca, sonríe sin saber que su sonrisa afecto un poco a dagur poniéndolo nervioso ante la jovencita

\- - Esto no lo llamo diversión decían patán y dagur/esto llamo yo diversión. Decía feliz de haber ganado a los chicos una vez más.

Ya había terminado el verano y los berserkers se preparaban para retirarse a sus tierras, dagur no estaba contento, solo quería estar entrenando en estos tiempos, lo bueno es que ahora deben encargarse de sus deberes por unos 4 años así que no la volverá a ver en un largo tiempo.

Hicca se encuentra con su madreen los muelles despidiéndose, pero le había comentado que debía hacer algo en la fragua, un proyecto, así que le permitieron retirarse, pero cuando le dieron la espalda a la jovencita vieron como la cara de dagur se le estrellaba un tomate, todos dirigieron su mirada a hicca mientras mostraba la misma onda que usaron con ella hace algunos veranos atrás. Hazla la onda por los y la arroja al mar. Oswald y estoico se ríen de la hazaña de la jovencita. Dagur solo la mira anonadado. Siempre pensó que había quemado esa onda cuando la tuvo en sus manos, la guardo todo estos años también se percato del collar que le había regalado a hicca, siempre lo lleva ahora, cuando niña no lo usaba, pero ahora sí. Algo dentro de el creció ese día. Pero lo desecho rápidamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los padres se escriben cartas, ante la negativa de matrimonio de sus dos hijos ya adultos. Temían que no quisieran seguir con la alianza y temían una posible guerra antes los clanes.

\- - Que hago si Hicca a la boda se resiste.- había escrito estoico en una carta.

\- - Insiste. – fue la respuesta de oswald, también temía una guerra, por lo que esta vez obligara a su hijo a ver nuevamente a lady hicca.

Para su nuevo encuentro, fue en el salón principal de berk, pero a diferencia de varias veces. Los dejarían solo. Llevar a dagur fue mas difícil, ya que ahora era un feroz guerrero berserkers hecho y derecho, enviaron hombres para llevarlo pero fueron derrotados rápidamente por él, así que decidieron usar artillería pesada. Enviaron a Valka, Brunilda (madre de Astrid) y a la madre de patán para forcejear con él. Sabían que el seria incapaz de lastimar a las mujeres. Su plan resulto a punta de tirones, jalones y empujones lograron meterlo a la fuerza dentro del hall.

Hicca fue más fácil de llevar, solo se necesito a estoico y oswald. Ambos hombres a un costado de la jovencita, ella estaba vestida con una larga túnica que cubría su cuerpo, ese día estaba helado a pesar de ser verano. Y con un brazo cada uno la levantó y se la llevaron a regañadientes al hall.

\- Ya no hay quien pueda resistir – decía resignada la joven.

\- - Hay chicas mejores que hicca. – decía enojado dagur mientras mirada hacia un extremo del salón con los brazos cruzados.- además es solo la mimada de papa.

\- - Nunca crecerá. Decía hicca mientras la empujaban dentro del hall en eso le quitan la túnica y queda con su vestido.

Dagur al percatarse de su llegada la mira, y lo que ve no lo puede creer, ante el no está la mocosa llorona que alguna vez conoció de niño, lo mismo paso con hicca cuando lo vio no lo reconoció, pensó que era otra persona.

\- - No puede ser el mismo, que ahora veo, con su sonrisa me ilumina el sol- pensaba mientras sonreía -

Dagur creció mucho, ya no era el niño flacucho que intentaba ser un guerrero. Ahora tenía 25 años y era todo un hombre, tenía el cuerpo musculoso, a diferencia de todos los vikingos que ella ha conocido antes. Era alto como su padre, llevaba una camisa café hecha de cuero, una hombrera en su hombro derecho. Y antebrazos hacho de piel de oso pero estaban volteados, el pelaje sobre el brazo y el cuero en las cuerdas, se dio cuenta de que era para mantener mejor el calor. El mismo cinturón con el símbolo de los berserkers. Y las correas sobre su pecho. Lo único diferente es que ahora parecía usar pantalones cortos bajo lo que parece ser una falda vikinga de picos sobre pieles de oso que le cubren las rodillas (dovahkiin) botas de pieles muy gruesas. Sin duda era todo un guerrero. No llevaba el casco por que la situación lo ameritaba. Y pudo ver su cabello cortado de forma irregular amarrado en una larga trenza y una diadema de plata en su frente.

\- - Como ha cambiado ese patito feo, ahora en un cisne se transformo- pensaba mientras la miraba impactado. Si que cambio hicca con los años que no la vio.

Hicca es una bella mujer de 20 años, llevaba un vestido verde entallado a su torso, revelando una figura bellísima de mujer, mientras que la parte de abajo es más holgada. La parte del pecho llevaba una especie de abrigo de piel que estaba cocido al vestido. (como en el dibujo)su cabello por lo general lo usa atado, en una sola trenza larga, pero cuando quiere algo más formal usa su cabello suelto , aun usa el bello collar de plata que le regalaron cuando era un bebe. Su madre no quería decirle quien fue el que se lo regalo, pero a ella no le importa, le gusta. Su rostro ahora se encuentra libre de pecas.

Ambos se acercan como si fuera la primera vez.

\- - Por fin te vuelvo a ver.- decía hicca mientras hacia una reverencia con su vestido, igual que la primera vez que lo vio cuando tenía 4 años.

\- - Quien iba a suponer. Decía dagur mientras se inclinaba de forma de respeto y le besa la mano de hicca.

\- - Que estaba en un error- pensaron ambos. Dagur toma la mano de hicca y comienza a acariciarla, con ternura que ni la sabia que tenia, hicca se deja hacer. Sabe que puede confiar en él, después de todo siempre ha sabido que el seria su marido.

Los padres estaban espiando en la puerta con sonrisas en sus caras. Sabían que pronto habría boda y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vieron como dagur besa a hicca de forma muy tierna y ella le responde de igual manera. Así que decidieron entrar a felicitar a la pareja.

Dagur en un momento de impulsividad, declara.

\- _Preparen la boda - Todos están contentos con esas palabras. Todos menos la novia.

\- _ Espera. – detuvo la festividad.

\- _ Qué pasa? Tú eres lo que yo buscaba. Eres preciosa.- hicca lo mira de una extraña manera.

\- _ Gracias. Y ?que mas?- intento probar

\- _ Que mas? – pregunto de forma muy confundida dagur.

\- La belleza es solo que te importa?- dijo ya un poco triste. Estoico por su parte intentaba parar el rumbo a donde iba la situación, negando con la cabeza y aclarándose la garganta. Pero hicca lo mira de forma desafiante.

\- _ Dagur, que mas?- Insto su padre.

\- _ Aaaaaaaaa, puesssss…y que otra cosa hay- al terminar de decir esa frase gobber niega con el pulgar hacia abajo. Sus padres lo miran horrorizados, y hicca lo mira de una forma tan triste que no puede ocultarlo con su rostro , estaba decepcionada. Dagur solo la quiere ahora porque era bonita nada más.

Dagur no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Y supo en ese momento que no había arreglo por lo que dijo. Se arrepintió, claro que había más. Hicca era su amiga a pesar de todo lo que pasaron cuando niños. El siempre ha sabido si necesita hablar con alguien ella era la indicada, nunca lo juzgaba, ni siquiera cuando decía que tenía novias ocultas, nunca le reprocho ni le dijo nada, siempre fue aconsejado. Siempre se divertía con ella, incluso cuando su casa del árbol (fuerte) se destruyo, a pesar de los golpes fue divertido y como le molestaba enormemente como ella comenzaba a coquetear con los soldados. Pero por culpa de los nervios al verse observados por todo el mundo, simplemente se bloqueo y se le vino lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Ahora debían marchar a pesar de esto, sus clanes mantendrán la paz. Fueron muchos años para conocerse y no tenían coraje para atacarse unos a otros. Solo porque sus hijos ya no se casaran.

Estaban en los muelles despidiéndose de los berserker.

\- _ Adiós estoico, nadie puede decir que no lo hemos intentado .

\- _ Así es amigo, nadie puede decir que no lo hemos intentado.- se voltea a hicca y le dice- despídete hicca.

\- _Adiós

\- _ Adiós?- insto a que siguiera.

\- _ Lord dagur.

_ Lord oswald le da un fuerte golpe a dagur en sus costillas para que se despidiera de la que fue su prometida.

\- _ Auch!

\- _ Dagur.

\- _ Adiós mi lady.- cuando ve a hicca inclinar la cabeza en forma de despido, y retirarse algo dentro de él se rompe y se lamenta el no haber tenido tanto valor. Era algo irónico, dagur era temido en el campo de batalla, su sola presencia ya inspira el terror de sus víctimas, pero para declarar abiertamente el cariño que le tiene a la mujer que el ama, simplemente no puede. La ve mientras el barco se alejaba cada vez de berk .

\- _ Taantos años planeando…para nada!, decía ya un enojado oswald.

_ Por su parte hicca se encuentra en su casa con sus padres y padrino, y aun no entendían el porqué hizo lo que hizo.

\- _ Pero porque hija?. Porque lo hiciste?.- decía una angustiada Valka.

\- _ Necesitaba saber que dagur me quería por ser yo. No por cómo me veo mama. Quería ver si de verdad me amaba, dijo triste la joven.

\- _ Él lo hace linda, es solo que no puedes pedirle a un guerrero que habrá su corazón ante todo el mundo.

\- _ Fue mi culpa entonces?- dijo ya derramando lagrimas.

\- _ No linda, no lo sabías.

\- _ Fui una tonta.- Valka solo se dedica a consolar a su devastada hija.

\- _ Hicca linda, si quieres podemos hablar con oswald.

\- _ Si pero…..- se detiene abruptamente porque ve a un extraño hombre en la puerta de su casa.

\- _ Quien eres?! Y que haces en mi hogar!? Estoico agarro su hacha y oculto a sus mujeres del extraño hombre.

\- _ Jejejejejeje tanto tiempo sin verte estoico.

\- _ Drago?

\- _ Vaya si me recuerdas.

\- _ Que estás haciendo aquí?- demando estoico.

\- _ Como llegaste? Pregunto gobber.

\- _ Les dije que puedo controlar a los dragones, y ahora me llevare un trofeo como tú no quisiste unirte a mí, me llevare algo tuyo.

\- _ Lárgate imbécil. No te llevaras nada de nosotros.- En eso comienza una batalla terrible en berk.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en los drakkans dagur se encontraba en su recamara y pensaba en hicca.

\- _ "pero como pude decir una estupidez como esa". Es mejor que vaya por un poco de aire. Pero cuando salió vio la agitación de los hombres cambiando el rumbo de la nave. Además escucha los gritos de su padre.

\- _MUEVANSE PERROS SARNOSOS, RAPIDO TODOS A BERK

\- _Que pasa padre?- dagur se preocupo por la reacción de su padre.

\- _Mira hijo- dagur observa como el fuego y el humo se arrasa por berk.

\- _ ESTAN ATACANDO A BERK!

\- _ MUEVANSE RATAS ¡! RAPIDO SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS DEGOLLE- charla motivacional vikinga u.u

Cuando llegaron a las costas de berk vieron la masacre que quedo. Las casas desechas, guerreros heridos, algunos con amputaciones. Dagur temió lo peor y comenzó a buscar a hicca en su cabaña. Pero no la encontró, después de un rato de gritar su nombre desesperado, vio entre el humo una figura agazapada, se acerca a ella y ve que es valka, mientras lloraba sobre el cuerpo ya sin vida de estoico el vasto.

\- _ Mi señora. Que paso?

\- _ Se la llevo. Ese mal nacido se la llevo.

\- _ Quien?. Quien se la llevo?

\- _ Drago Bludvist.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. Chapter 3

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU PROMETIDO**

 **capitulo 3 comienza el rescate... creo**

Han pasados meses desde que secuestraron a Hicca, el clan de berk aun están en plan de reconstrucción de su aldea. Con ayuda de los berserkers. Mientras tanto todos los guerreros están entrenando arduamente . Dagur se encuentra entrenando a los jóvenes de berk, se sorprende de lo torpes que son en batallas, un par de gemelos rubios prefieren pelear entre ellos que unir fuerzas, y lo que le divierte mas es ver a un gigante más cobarde que una gallina, él prefiere pasar el tiempo leyendo sobre dragones que entrenar. El único recluta que vale la pena según él es Astrid, una joven vikinga diestra con el hacha, pero tiene un defecto. Detesta pelear en grupo. No le sorprende que la aldea fuera arrasada. Pero ahora si principal objetivo es entrenar para matar a ese demente que hozo en robarse a su prometida.

Valka ya recuperada del duelo de su marido también se encuentra entrenando, pero su entrenamiento es poco común. Y el resto de los vikingos también se encuentran escépticos con su entrenamiento. Este consiste en entrenar con un dragón, un cortatormenta que encontró herido. Pero a pesar de los dudosos, logro hacer que el dragón confiara en ella. Además Dagur y Oswald pensaron que era necesaria la ayuda de esa bestia. Según gobber y Valka el hombre que se llevo a Hicca, de alguna manera controlaba a los dragones, y llegaron a la conclusión que debían tener las mismas fuerzas para enfrentársele.

El cortatormentas parecía un búho según Dagur. Le encontraba divertido como giraba su cabeza completamente. Además de que es el único dragón que conoce que tiene 4 alas. Valka también está entrenando a los jóvenes para que monten dragones. Es mas rápido viajar en ellos que en barco. Dagur fue el único que se atrevió entrenar a un skrill. Aun hay momentos en que el skrill electrocuta a Dagur, pero ya se llevan bien. Ahora solo falta encontrar el lugar donde se esconde drago. Para eso necesitan encontrar gente que trabaje con él.

\- Ya sabes dónde buscar hijo?

\- No tengo, ni la más remota idea.

\- Pero ya han pasado meses.

\- CREES QUE LO SE!, SOLO EN PENSAR…..solo en pensar en lo que ese enfermo le habrá hecho a Hicca, me hace revolver el estomago.

\- Confiemos en Odín que no lo haya hecho muchacho. – gobber le palmeo la espalda en señal de apoyo, y sinceramente Dagur le agradeció.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Que paso con Hicca en todo ese tiempo?. Bueno drago la secuestro para hacerla su mujer, había oído historias de los cazadores que navegaban cerca de berk y haciéndose pasar por comerciantes , de la belleza de la hija de estoico, según ellos era tan bella como la diosa freya, así que planeo el rapto de la joven. Pero no contaba con lo terca y testaruda que era ella, quien diría que una mujer tan pequeña y de apariencia frágil fuese una fiera que había que domar. Pero drago era paciente, y cada noche la iba a visitar en la cala donde estaba encerrada sin escapatoria.

\- Vamos muchacha sabes que esto no me gusta para nada, ….bueno tal vez solo un poco – drago es morboso en sus métodos de conquista, pero solo logra hacerla huir de el .- pero vamos solo quiero el clan de tu padre. – dijo de forma burlona

\- Entonces tómalo, tienes poder suficiente para hacerlo. – le dijo desafiante.

\- Yaaaaaaaaa, eso ya lo he intentado- dijo mientras negaba con una palma abierta- cuando uno roba algo, se pasa la vida luchando para conservarlo. Pero si me caso con la única heredera del clan, gobernaremos junto el clan berkiano, comprendes?- dijo insinuante mientras le tomaba el rostro con su mano.

\- JAMAS!- le grito mientras lo empujaba con sus pocas fuerzas. Y comenzar a buscar la salida.

\- Adónde vas?-drago comenzó a seguirla pero decidió jugar una carta especial.- no podrás salir de esta cala, estas siendo vigilada por un diablo negro. Y te matara si decides salir de aquí.- ya estaba riéndose de la tragedia de la joven.

Cuando dijo esas palabras, Hicca pudo ver a un dragón negro viéndola fijamente con intensiones de atacar en cualquier momento. Del miedo e impotencia ella solo se pone a llorar rogando por que la rescaten pronto. Claro que para eso pasarían muchos meses más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claro que los jóvenes berkianos estaban aburrido, estar volando por horas en silencio aburre a cualquiera así que decidieron cantar una canción motivacional, Dagur solo se apretaba el puente de la nariz por la estupidez de ellos. Patán era el que daba ánimos para combatir a Dagur.

\- Valientes!, debemos marchar a la batalla!, volemos hacia el este!.- dijo mientras señalaba el este con su dedo acusador.

\- Los vikingos vamos yaaaaa!, volaremos hacia el esteeeee!, marcharemos yaaa!, cueste lo que cuesteeeeee.-

Los gemelos, patapez y patán cantaban. Astrid por otro lado se mantenía al margen y Dagur con los adultos, solo negaban con la cabeza y dándoles esperanzas a thor por paciencia.

\- Volaremos hacia la batalla!, desatando el caminoooo!. Y venceremos al canalla!, al canalla dragociiitooo!..- canto patán un poco desafinado.- Aunque el loco nos detesteeeeeeeeee!

\- Marcharemos hacia el esteeeeee!- coreaban los gemelos y patapez.

\- Aunque este como la pesteeeeeeeeeee.! – canto con más entusiasmo patán -Marcharemos hacia el esteeeeee!

\- Ese hombre es un canaaaalla!, tan feroz y vengativoooo!, que después de las batallas! mata a todoooos los cautiivos.- ahora los jóvenes se miraban un poco inseguros con si seguir o no. Después de todo drago logro matar a estoico sin esfuerzo alguno.

\- Aunque ataque con suuuu huesteeeee! – canto motivado patán, sin ver a sus amigos tras él.

\- Marcharemos hacia el este- dijeron ya no tan motivados como antes.

\- Aunque venza y nos tortureeeeeeeee!

\- Marcharemos…hacia el este- ya dudando.

\- YY NOS CORTEEE EN PEDACITOOOSSS!

\- Marcharemos….. hacia el oeste – sip son muy valientes estos vikingos

\- Porfavor vikingos no podemos darnos por vencidos, estamos en una marcha importante, debemos encontrar a mi prima, o acaso lo olvidan.

\- Siii, pero queremos vivir , gracias patán.

\- Por favor vamos podemos derrotar a ese energúmeno, tenemos a nuestros dragones o se les olvida?

\- Buuuuuuuuu – se mofaron los gemelos de patán.

\- Bueno acaso no quieren salvar a mi prima?

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Bueno entonces vamos hacia el este!- dijo súper motivado patán. Pero se fija de las caras que ponen los chicos- y bueno? que significa esas caras de desagrado y reprobación?- dijo ya molesto.

\- Desagrado y reprobación - dijeron los tres.

\- Oigan podemos descansar ya, me duele el trasero- decía brutacio

\- No- dijo Dagur - debemos seguir

\- Por favor ya estamos cansados. Porque no aprovechamos de ver las maravillas de la región, miren traje una guía del perfecto vikingo, hay unas termas por aquí, que eran tan difíciles de llegar en barco, pero con los dragones, será pan comido.

\- Haber…. Woooooo aquí recomiendan tabernas… "taberna el vikingo fétido", "taberna pestilencia mórbida" , "taberna el dragón feliz"?… suena interesante, cuando vamos?.

Dagur ahora estaba contando hasta 20 para que no cometa un crimen con estos torpes vikingos. Valka por otro lado solo reía de las estupideces que decían. Ya iban volando una media hora más.

\- Por favor podemos parar?

\- Patán no hablas como un verdadero vikingo. No haces honor a tus ancestros. Te recuerdo? de quien eres sobrino?, eres sobrino del gran Estoico el Vasto- ante eso patán solo infla el pecho de orgullo por su tío ya fallecido. Y mira al cielo, mientras apoyaba una mano en su retaguardia

\- Su solo nombre ya te inspira valor?, muy bien, te felicito.

\- No, es que me acalambre. Estoy ya muy cansado- dijo sobándose la cola- mi tío estoico el vasto era un hombre temido y respetado, cuando lo veían llegar altivo, temible, en las heladas mañanas de invierno. Los parias temblaban de miedo… en invierno- dijo ya divertido

\- Y en verano? Pregunto patapez.

\- Sudaban de miedo.- los demás estaban riendo de las estupideces de patán. Hasta Astrid lo hacia

\- Muy bien dejen de parlotear, debemos seguir para encontrar a Hicca y derrotar a ese enfermo de una vez por todas- en el fondo Dagur también quería parar con la estupidez de los jóvenes berkianos.

Los nuevos jinetes de dragones ya estaban en los cielos buscando indicios de hombres de drago. Para su suerte encontraron una pequeña flota en el océano, pero lo extraño de ella era que subían dragones del mar. Astrid dijo que podían ser zaqueadores de drago, así que decidieron ir a investigar.

Cuando estaban cerca del barco fueron atacados por unas redes especiales que se haber cerca del objetivo. Astrid no tuvo suerte y cae de tormenta. Dagur la rescata por poco, y descienden al barco. Solo para ser recibidos por un grupo de cazadores, pero Dagur reconoció a uno de ellos.

\- Eret? , que haces aquí?

\- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí?, si no es mi viejo amigo Dagur.

\- Tu y yo no somos amigos. Que estás haciendo maldito.

\- Solo mi trabajo, ahora si me disculpan. – eret se posa sobre tormenta aplastándole con una bota la cabeza.-

\- Oye tú debes saber donde se encuentra drago no es cierto?

\- Drago?... para que quieren encontrarlo?- dijo dudoso.

\- Se llevo algo importante de berk y lo queremos de regreso.

\- Se refieren a esa linda mujer?

\- Que sabes de ella.- Dagur levanta a drago con una mano y con la otra le apretaba la garganta con una daga. Los demás estaban impresionados por la fuerza de él. eret era un vikingo musculoso y grande, para que Dagur lo levante con esa facilidad, quería decir que entrenaba todos los días.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo.

\- Habla ahora escoria, si no quieres que te degollé.

\- Solo sé que fue a berk por no ser que cosa. Y cuando volvió trajo consigo a la joven más hermosa de berk.

\- Que le ha hecho?- pregunto mientras entrecerraba los ojos

\- Nada lo juro. Lo raro es que está intentando cortejarla pero es terca y obstinada como mula. Siempre lo rechaza.

\- Je esa es mi hija.

\- No la ha tocado?-Pregunto Dagur apretando la daga en su cuello.

\- No, pero no será por mucho tiempo, drago no es de los que se conocen por su paciencia y menos misericordia. – en eso abre la camisa para revelar una enorme cicatriz en su pecho a la altura del corazón.

\- Te obliga a estar con él?- pregunto Astrid

\- Si no lo hago matara a mis hombres y a mí.

\- Y que te obliga hacer?. – pregunto gobber

\- Llevarle dragones. Ese enfermo los quiere para hacer un mega ejercito con ellos.

\- Cuál es su objetivo?

\- Conquistar nuestro mundo.

\- ….

\- Okey estamos en problemas.- dijo gobber

\- Llévanos con él.

\- Y yo que gano?.

\- Tu libertad, y no lo digo por mí. Si lo derrotamos, serás nuevamente libre con tus hombres, eso no te gustaría?- eret solo lo mira para después ver a sus hombres con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, un brillo que se había apagado hace mucho tiempo.

\- Tienes un trato.

Eret libera los dragones de los jóvenes y se alzan nuevamente al cielo para marchar al este, pero fueron detenidos por un hombre de la tripulación.

\- Deténganse, no pueden avanzar más.

\- Cállate o mi hacha hablara- amenazo Dagur.

\- …. Tiene un cuerno? (haciendo referencia a un megáfono)- Dagur solo lo mira con cara otro imbécil. Así que deja por la paz.

\- Por favor déjanos marchar, debes saber que- patán nuevamente se pone a cantar con los jóvenes (menos Astrid) -Los vikingos vamos yaaaaa!, volaremos hacia el esteeeee!, marcharemos yaaa!, cueste lo que cuesteeeeee. – el marinero los mira con cara de póker face – no nos impidas el paso.

\- Pero no les estoy impidiendo el paso. Solo les quería decir que están yendo a la dirección equivocada.

\- Quieres decir que hemos estado volando por horas, mi trasero esta entumido, y dormido. Todo para nada?, genial simplemente genial. Quien me soba el trasero?- nadie responde- no se amontonen. Puedo yo solo.- se respondió brutacio.

\- Puedes explicarte?

\- Claro siento un hormigueo en…..

\- Tu no brutacio- dijo gobber.

\- Si siguen para ese lado se dirigirán hacia la trampa de la hechicera arpía. Arpía atrae a los viajeros pierdosos hacia la perdición.

\- Arpía?- preguntaron todos.

\- Si. La llaman arpía por que atrae a los viajeros con el sonido de su arpa y toca muy bien- para darle énfasis hace un movimiento divertido de cómo se toca el arpa.- y lueeegooo los seduce con la fatal atracción del pecado.

\- Jajajajajajajajaja gobber se ríe del joven marinero.- nada nos podría seducirnos. Somos hombres de mente fuerte. Sabemos anteponernos a la seducción – dijo mientras se arreglaba el bigote.

\- Escucharte decir eso me alivia. Porque arpía en su palacio, con su corte de bellas damiselas, ofrece servicios desconocidos.

\- Desconocidos?- preguntaron todos los hombres. las mujeres creían ya saber a dónde se dirigía la conversación.

\- Siiip. Pero se aprenden fácil. Miren aquí . en este mapa hemos marcado todos los palacios de la zona. Como pueden ver están marcados con una x los palacios que no debemos ir ni acercarnos. Ahora miren este palacio es de arpía y está marcado con 3 x. clasificado como xxx. Es que ahí está el desenfreno sin límites, donde el sexo es todo el día sin tregua alguna.

\- Vamos a darle una lección a esa arpía- dijo brutacio. Pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de gobber y Dagur.

\- Porfavorrrrr vamos, vemos y volvemos. Decía ahora patán.

\- Que no vámonos.

\- Escuchen!, debemos irnos ahora. Antes de que lleguen otros viajeros dijo patapez para montar su dragón y salir rumbo al palacio, seguido de patán y brutacio.

\- Pero y la batalla?, y nuestra libertad?

Como Dagur y el resto se rehusaba a seguirlos, prefirieron esperar a los vikingos en el barco de Eret. Mientras trazaban un plan. Este consistía en entregar un señuelo. Esta seria Valka, y le diría que no era el único domador de dragones. Mientras drago estaba distraído con la mujer. El resto se dirigiría a liberar a los dragones cautivos para que vuelen sin que se den cuenta de su escapada. Ya les dijo eret cuales son los puntos débiles de su fortaleza. Y este era que no poseían demasiados centinelas. Mientras tanto Dagur se dirigiría a la cala donde esta cautiva Hicca. Eret no era tonto y tenía una segunda flota que drago no conocía en caso de una emergencia. Y esta ya era una emergencia. Si todo salía bien, volvería a ser un hombre libre.

Por otro lado oswald y gobber ya estaban perdiendo la paciencia con esos muchachos que escaparon hacia el palacio de arpía. Iban ya a buscaros, cuando los ven a lo lejos.

\- Hasta que se dignaron en venir.

\- Wooow tu hombre tenia razón Eret…. Que nooche, que mujeres. :3

\- Esa ciempiés en increíble, de hecho prometí que volvería a sus brazos. Decía patán

\- Pero no los retuvo?- pregunto genuinamente curioso el marino.

\- Noooooooooooooooooo- respondieron todos.

\- De hecho nos expulso del lugar – decía patapez .

\- Les creo – decía Astrid

\- Y porque?- pregunto de verdad curioso. Ni un hombre que ha pisado ese palacio ha salido con vida.

\- Dijo que somos demasiado degenerados- :3

\- Bueno ahora un poco de seriedad. Vamos a por drago vámonos.

Cuando todos se dirigieron en la dirección correcta, planearon nuevamente los pasos a seguir para rescatar a Hicca. Solo esperaba que drago no usara esa terrible bestia que les dijo eret.

\- Un poco mas Hicca ya casi llegamos- decía para si Dagur, pero fue escuchado por Valka. Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa nostálgica. El cariño que le tiene a Hicca era el mismo que estoico tenia hacia ella.

\- Aguanta pequeña, ya te sacaremos de ese horrible lugar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hicca por su parte, llego a conocer mejor a su captor. Era un dragón completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Era negro como la noche, pero sus escamas se veían lisas y suaves, no tenia cuernos en su lugar tenía unas especies de orejas es su cabeza y unos enormes ojos de gato. El dragón solo intentaba atacarla porque temía de los hombres, pero pudo aprender a confiar en esta humana. Le ayudo a conseguir comida en el lago de la cala. Además le daba la mitad de su comida cuando drago le dejaba el cesto para la semana.

Decidió llamarlo chimuelo, porque sorprendentemente podía ocultar sus dientes, para mostrar solo sus encías. También se dio cuenta de que su cola le faltaba una aleta. Por eso no podía volar.

\- Así que tu también eres un prisionero?- el dragón solo la observo, como diciendo que la comprendía.

\- No te preocupes ya saldremos de este horrible lugar.- el dragón la acaricia con su cabeza en forma de afecto.

\- Dagur…. Donde estas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **como puse en el tipo de historia se trata mas de humor. en lo personal me rei mucho cuando escribi este capitulo, y si me llegan todos los correos, decidi hacer a patan y los demas (exepto astrid) como los divertidos del fic. ojala les guste y el dibujo de la portada es mio es como veo a hicca. a dagur lo veo mas como a dovahkiin xd peo sin el casco de cuernos de vaca**


	4. La huida

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU PROMETIDO**

 **Capitulo 4: la huida**

 **nota de mi misma:**

 **este capitulo es un pelin mas largo de lo normal porque voy a seguir mi otro fic amor de estación. advierto que este cap tiene un poco de salseo, si no les gusta pueden saltárselo están advertidos. les paso este link para que sapeen mi pagina de deviantart ahi tengo los bocetos de como me imagino a dagur y**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Punto vista Hicca**

Los meses pasaron cuando drago le comento de su temible guardián. Las primeras semanas fueron espantosas para ella. En un comienzo fue difícil la convivencia con el dragón. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar su atención. Para eso le pidió a drago sin que el sospechase, un enorme cesto con peces, según ella para toda la semana, pero fue gracias a ese cesto, que el dragón empezó a confiar en la joven mujer.

Solo la observaba con esos enormes ojos curiosos. Según ella le recuerda la mirada de un gato, cuando algo les llama la atención. Por su lado el dragón comprendió que la mujer no era una amenaza. Menos cuando descubrió que no poseía ni un tipo de arma. Por lo que la ayuda a capturar los peces en el lago mientras que ella le entrega el cesto que le pasa drago para la semana.

Hicca en sus largos momentos de no hacer nada. Se la pasa el día dibujando. Llamando la atencion del dragon. Tanto fue su curiosidad, que se poso en su espalda sin que ella se diera cuenta y vio como lo dibujaba. El dragon tambien lo intento asi que tomo un tronco y empezo a dibujar en la tierra. Hicca solo lo observaba como daba vueltas, y como se detuvo en un momento. La observo un poco mas he hizo un punto final. Ya dando el visto bueno al dibujo se dedica a observarla para ver su reaccion. Hicca observa el dibujo intentando ver de que se trataba.

\- Soy yo?- le pregunto al dragon y este le afirmo al sonreirle con su boca desdentada.

\- Gracias, es hermoso- pero sin querer pisa una línea del dibujo, haciendo que el dragón comenzara a gruñirle. Después de una serie de ensayos y errores, con el dibujo, logro entender de que el dragón había puesto mucho empeño en hacerlo. Por lo que al final para no pisarlo termino casi bailando.

El tiempo paso y desdentado y Hicca se volvieron amigos, tanto que terminaban jugando al perseguirse por la cala, cualquiera que pasara y viera la escena. Verían a un dragón tratando de matar a una mujer.

\- Kiiiaaaaaaaaa. Toma toma – decía la joven mientras movía los brazos como si lo fuese a atacar. Desdentado no se queda atrás, también empieza a mover las patas simulando zarpazos, pero solo era juego.

\- Vikingos y dragones enemigos mortales.- decía ahora la joven apretándole el cuello. Pero para el dragón solo era un suave abrazo. Para jugarle una broma a la joven el dragón se levanta en sus dos patas y comienza a acercarse al lago de la cala.

\- Hooo vamos señor gruñón, no te molestaste o sí?, cuando voltea hacia abajo ve el agua- del susto Hicca se abraza completamente al dragón. Desdentado ríe de la reacción de la joven.

\- No es gracioso, no tengo más ropa si esta se estropea más de lo que esta estaré desnuda, y con ese enfermo no sería buena idea.- desdentado le da la razón por lo que se tira de espalda para que la joven no se moje el vestido ya estropeado.

\- Kiiiiaaaaa!, pesas- desdentado, rodo y quedo con su cabeza en su estomago, la queda mirando y la lengüetea en señal de broma.

\- Nonono nono para yaaaa- se levanta rápidamente y comienza a sacarse la baba- sabes que esto no sale- ve como el dragón se ríe nuevamente de ella. Hicca lo mira fijamente y le tira su propia baba a su cara.

\- Jejejeje hay desdentado. Quiero ya irme de este lugar. No lo digo por ti. Sino que extraño mucho a mi madre y … también quiero volver a ver a dagur y pedirle perdón- el dragón la observa curioso-

\- Dagur?- nuevamente el dragón la mira curioso.- el era mi prometido- el dragón gira la cabeza nuevamente- el iba a ser mi compañero de vida sabes?- el dragón asiente.

\- Bueno vamos debo buscar un poco de leña para una fogata. Vamos?- desdentado la sigue feliz

Hicca ha estado viviendo todo este tiempo en la cala, drago antes la visitaba todas las noches, pero después de tantas negativas decidió dejarla sola por más tiempo, pensando que con la soledad iría a sus brazos. Pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba, no buscaba su compañía, menos ahora que se hizo amiga de su "vigilante".

Drago en un intento de que lo buscara, decidió no darle ropas de cambio, ni otro lujo. Solo tenía puesta la misma ropa desde el día que el secuestro, esta ya se encuentra estropeada. El vestido en su parte baja estaba hecho jirones, lo que revela sus piernas torneadas. La parte superior de su vestido tampoco se salvo. En un intento de alejar a drago, este le rompió el lugar donde estaba la piel de lobo tupida, por lo que ahora revela su delantera voluptuosa, además de la fuerza que uso drago para romper la piel, se descoció en el costado, por lo que ahora solo está unida a unos cuantos hijos. Gracias a la piel de lobo podía ocultar su tamaño real. Por lo que evitaba hacer movimientos bruscos cuando drago estaba cerca. Lo único bueno es que sus botas, aun están intactas. Se encuentra sucia por la tierra del lugar y su cabello esta suelto.

Intento ponerse unas pequeñas protecciones, esta consistían en una hombrera de un muerto que encontró en la cala. Desdentado lo había matado porque el intento hacerlo con él. Además de que ahora usa un cinturón de trapos que encontró para unir las dos partes de su vestido, además para darle peso y que no se suelte por lo ligero de la tela. Coloco un par de calaveras, algo que a ella le desagrada pero si no lo hace mostraría ya su ombligo y eso es casi estar desnuda.

Su brazo izquierdo lleva vendas por unas lesiones que le hizo drago, nada de cuidado y lleva además una codera. Su look cambio en un 100%. Solo quería que esta pesadilla por fin terminase ya.

\- Vamos amigo ayúdame con el fuego. – dijo ya resignada de su situación.- me pregunto si en verdad estarán buscándome.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **DEVUELTA CON EL RESTO**

Dagur y el resto ya se encontraba en posiciones para infiltrares en la fortaleza de drago. Solo necesitaban un pequeño señuelo.

\- Como entraremos?.

\- Alguien tiene que ser el chivo.

\- Pero que no lo iba a ser mi tía?

\- Sería muy sospechoso si llegase tan tranquila, debemos hacer un escándalo primero.

\- Mmmmm y si hacemos explotar esas cosas.

\- Qué cosas.

\- Esas cosas – señalo brutacio, eret lo reconoció de inmediato

\- Buena idea! Eso lo que ven señores es pólvora, con la mínima chispa explota y el caos reina.

\- Y esos barriles de ahí también la tienen?

\- Si, drago usa mucha pólvora para hacer que los dragones le hagan caso

\- Si que está loco.

\- Podemos llevarnos un poco de eso?

\- No. Conociéndolos harían explotar a la aldea.

\- Awwwwwww que aburridos

\- Podemos concentrarnos?. Mmmmmm todos saben que deben hacer entonces?. – ve las caras de los jóvenes así que para estar seguro un último repaso general- Astrid!, tu y gobber se encargaran de los centinelas de la izquierda, recuerden el sigilo es primordial.

\- Lo tenemos claro- dijo segura Astrid.

\- Papá!, tu y Lady Valka, se encargaran de los centinelas de la derecha, saben cual será su señal?

\- Si, una pequeña llamarada en la boca de los dragones, lo haremos en tormenta y saltanubes.

\- Bien. Eret! Cuando veas la señal, tú y tus hombres se encargaran de soltar a los dragones encerrados. No los suelten todos a la vez, sospecharían. Cual será su señal cuando terminen?

\- Incitaremos una pelea- dijo seguro Eret

\- Perfecto!. Ahora a lo que me preocupa. Patán tu y los gemelos comenzaran a explotar los barriles y drakkars que tengan la pólvora.

\- SIIIIIIIIII! EXPLOSIONESSSSSSS!- los gemelos chocan sus cabezas.

\- Vamos a hacer volar el lugar – Dagur se empezó a preocupar de esos tres.

\- Si uds arruinan esto. Me asegurare personalmente en convertirlos en mujeres y no, no me refiero a cortarles su amiguito. Los llevare a mis hombres que gustan de otros hombres- dijo con una sonrisa malvada-

\- . si señor

\- WUAJAJAAJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJ, perderán su virginidad antes que yo xD

\- Y si tú incitas a arruinar el plan brutilda, te dejare con la cabeza calva todo un año- Dagur sabía la importancia de las mujeres en su cabello y que se lo cortaran era una vergüenza para ellas.

\- Sí señor. O.o

\- Una vez que exploten las cosas, Lady Valka será el señuelo final.

\- Si. Y …..que pasa con Hicca?- pregunto una confundida Astrid.

\- Por lo que se, drago la mantiene encerrada en una cala alejada de la fortaleza. Nadie la ha visto.- les informo Eret

\- Donde queda esa cala?

\- Como a 5 kilómetros al este de la fortaleza.

\- Entonces estará a salvo. Después podemos ir por ella… muy bien hombres. Si entendieron lo que deben hacer … A SUS POSICIONES!.

\- SI SEÑOR!

\- Ya casi linda. Muy pronto volverás a estar a salvo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hicca se encuentra preparando una fogata para esta noche. Sabe muy bien que vendrá drago nuevamente con sus propuestas "amistosas" de matrimonio. Por lo que no podrá permanecer con desdentado hasta muy entrada en la noche. Además el debe fingir que cumple con su puesto de vigilante. Por lo que debe permanecer oculto. O hasta que el hombre desaparezca de la cala.

No paso demasiado tiempo para que drago hiciera acto de presencia en la cala. Pero no hizo movimiento alguno. Solo se dedico a ver a la joven ahora escasamente vestida y no tenia pensamientos sanos para esta noche. Vio como Hicca se agacho por lo que tuvo una buena vista de su delantera.

\- Esta noche Hicca serás mi mujer lo quieras o no-se dijo para si drago.

Decidió que ya paso el tiempo suficiente para entrar en la cala. Pero ella aun no se percato de su presencia. Así que le dijo a su espalda.

\- Haaaaaaa mi bellísima Hicca. Como estas hermosa?. Dime ya tomaste una decisión?

\- Si- dio asqueada la mujer de la cara que le mando drago

\- Y bien? – dijo entusiasmado drago.

\- Prefiero morirme, que ser tu mujer.

\- Grrrrrrrr!. Acaso no quieres salir de este lugar?. Puedo darte de los lujos que siempre has estado acostumbrada- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- quieres quedarte aquí?, en medio de la nada siendo acompañada por una bestia inmunda!

\- La única bestia inmunda que conozco, esta enfrente a mis ojos!- dijo ya harta de ese depravado enfermo.

\- INSOLENTE!- drago la abofeteo tan fuerte que la tiro al piso- ya me canse de ser amable contigo, si no quieres ser mi mujer por las buenas. Lo serás por las malas- dijo mientras la miraba de forma depravada.

\- Que quieres decir con eso?- Hicca lo mira ya asustada y comienza a alejarse de el arrastrándose por el suelo.

\- Quiero decir hermosa. Que te hare mi mujer a la fuerza- logra sujetarla de las piernas y aprovecha para tumbarse sobre ella. Usa su brazo falso para impedir que se mueva. Ya que es lo suficiente pesado para ella, mientras que con su brazo sano, empieza a apartar los jirones del vestido para provocar su femineidad.

Hicca so puede evitar soltar un fuerte jadeo, ya que nadie nunca la había tocado ahí, pero estaba asustada. Mientras jadeaba drago aprovecho de besarla . Nunca en su vida sentía tantas nauseas, ni siquiera cuando desdentado le dio la mitad de su pescado ya regurgitado, solo logro hacer una sola cosa mientras se encontraba en esa situación. Morder la lengua de drago. El hombre la soltó de inmediato con un poco de sangre que le escurre por la boca. Tan furioso estaba que la abofetea en la cara dejándole una fea marca roja.

\- SUELTAMEEEEE! AUXILIOOOOOOOOOO! SUELTAMEEEEEEE!- lloraba y gritaba del terror la joven mujer. Intento alejarlo con golpes y patadas, pero drago era tan grande como lo era su padre. Por lo que sus golpes no le afectaban en nada.

\- No querida. Ya espere suficiente. Meses de hecho jejejejeje. Ahora tomare lo que es mío por derecho.- drago bajo su mano, mientras la observaba con ojos dementes. Después de un rato podía sentir una cosa húmeda en su vagina. Ella baja la mirada y ve el grotesco pene de drago rozarle sus partes. Mientras que con la otra mano sacaba sus pechos de la tela del corpiño. Ahora se encuentra masajeándolos son su brazo bueno y con su boca chupaba un pezón. Hicca estaba helada del miedo. Pero volvió a la realidad cuando sintió una presión dolorosa en su entrada. Drago ya quería entrar

\- AYUDEEEEEMEEEEEEE!. DESDENATAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOO AUXIIIIIIIILIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOO- grito tanto que se quedo afónica. Drago solo se burlaba de la joven que ya sería su mujer. Pero paro cuando un feroz rugido resonó por la cala. Desdentado lo quito de Hicca e intentaba atacarle la cara con sus dientes, pero aun con un solo brazo drago era fuerte.

\- MALDITAA BESTIAA! DEBI MATARTE CUANDO TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD!- desdentado lo ataca y Hicca tiene la oportunidad perfecta se precipita sobre drago para sacarle una daga que siempre lleva consigo. Con esa daga le apuñalo las piernas. – HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡! MALDITA PUTAAA!

\- CORRE DESDENTADO HUYAMOS DE AQUÍ!- ambos corrieron fuera de la cala con todas sus fuerzas- VAMOS YA QUEDA POCO PARA SALIR DE AQUÍ!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Paralelamente de lo que ocurría en la cala. Los rescatadores llevaban 3 de los 4 pasos del plan. No podían encontrar a drago en ningún lado. Los gemelos hicieron un trabajo sensacional con las explosiones. Pero fue tanto su entusiasmo que brutacio quedo con la cara completamente negra, solo se le ven los ojos.

\- Oigan…. Donde estará drago. Con estas explosiones y falta de dragones ya debería de estar aquí… o es muy tonto lo que estoy diciendo?

\- Acaso no estará con…..?- en eso ven como los hombres de drago se acercan para hacerles frente

\- HEY UDS! FUE SU CULPA QUE LOS DRAGONES ESCAPARAN ¡! DRAGO NOS CASTIGARA POR SU CULPA.

\- Dónde está tu jefe.- pregunto demandante Dagur.

\- He?

\- He dicho- lo levanta sin esfuerzo alguno- donde esta drago?

\- Jejejeje. Te digo pero bájame- al ver que no lo baja y por la forma en cómo lo ve, le dijo que si lo sacaba de sus casillas. Terminaría muerto. Al ver la enorme hacha que tenía en su mano derecha. Confirmo sus sospechas - Debe estar con esa mujer. Había dicho que si no lo aceptaba esta noche, la forzaría a serlo.

Dagur lo suelta y cae de culo al piso. El resto se burlaba de él. Cuando se levanta ve como el enorme vikingo se le acerca lentamente, internamente se asusto, no todos los días se ve a un vikingo que con solo su presencia cause terror. Mas al ver el casco, era diferente al resto, era cerrado cubría mejillas y nariz. Solo se veía el mentón y los labios y con suerte sus ojos. Los cuernos del casco eran largos y se dirigían al cielo. Entonces recordó a los guerreros berserkers. Ellos eran los únicos que usaban esos cascos hechos para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Era difícil atacarles el rostro justamente por lo mismo. Además e la falta de armadura una característica de ese clan. Ve también a otro hombre con el mismo casco pero mayor. O era un tío o el padre de ese hombre.

\- Déjenme decirles solo una cosa mfff- dijo mientras reía suavemente- si drago- dijo énfasis el nombre- toco a MI mujer – dijo aun sonriendo (no se dio cuenta del término que uso en Hicca).- jejejeje. Personalmente….. les arrancare los ojos a todos uds. Y se los meteré por el pescuezo- dijo ya elevando el tono de voz mientras se acercaba a los hombres- para que vean mi hacha. ABRIRLES LAS ENTRAÑASSSS! – dijo con una cara tan sicópata que todos se espantaron al mismo tiempo , mientras se alejaban inconscientemente del hombre. Un hombre del susto tropezó y cayó de una roca hacia al mar. Incluso los berkianos se asustaron un poco

\- He Dagur?- dijo amablemente Valka. Como si nunca hubiese escuchado la amenaza del joven.

\- Ahora no, mi Lady. Estoy amenazando- dijo muy calmo el joven.

\- Lo sé. Pero no sería mejor capturarlos para que no nos estorben y liberar al resto de los dragones?

\- Podemos ayudarles- en realidad temían mas de este hombre que de drago en sí.

\- Muy bien. Gobber tú, Valka y mi padre se aseguraran de que todo esté listo. Recuerden que patapez los espera en los barcos de Eret.

\- SI!

\- El resto vamos por Hicca

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hicca aun corría de forma desesperada por el bosque . Lo único que tenía en mente era el robar un barco y huir con desdentado. Ya le explicaría a su madre de él, una vez que estén a salvo.

\- Solo un poco mas amigo, solo un poco mas – dijo mientras observaba hacia donde estaba la cala.- creo que ya estamos a salvo- dijo ya confiada la joven. Pero no se detiene por nada del mundo. Estaba más calmada cuando sintió que choco con alguien y este la sujeto fuertemente en sus brazos. Intento ver a su captor pero solo vio un rostro negro. Y con lo asustada que estaba antes. Pues ya sabrán la reacción que tuvo.

\- KIAAAAAAAAAA! SUELTAME ANIMAL! – forcejeo con el hombre pero este no la dejaba ir

\- Cálmate un poco y…- no pudo seguir hablando por qué Hicca del susto le pega un rodillazo en toda su hombría. Logrando que el captor la suelte y deje ir .

\- Desdentado vámonos.- no pudo seguir ya que otro par de brazos la sujeto con fuerza impidiendo su escape. Era un enorme hombre con un casco que le cubría casi todo su rostro. Solo al verlo Hicca se asusto comenzó a gritar y llorar del miedo

\- SUELTAME! AUXIIILIOOOOOO- dijo con su garganta ya lastimada.

\- Hicca somos nosotros. Dijo una voz familiar.- Hicca levanto la vista y no pudo ver el rostro del hombre. Pero reconoció esos ojos. Como no iba a reconocerlos. Esos ojos eran dueño de la persona que ella mas quería en el mundo.

\- Dagur?.- dijo observándolo más de cerca. Claro que no lo reconoció a primera vista. Nunca lo había visto con su casco de batalla puesto. Siempre que pasaba los veranos en casa estaba sin el casco. Para calmar a la joven. Se saca el casco, solo cuando vio de que se trataba de él se permitió romperse completamente.

\- Creí que no vendrían por mí- dijo una devastada muchacha. Dagur la consolaba en sus brazos y solo ahí se dieron cuenta de sus prendas. Pensaron en lo peor además Dagur vio el golpe en su mejilla.

\- Quien fue?- demando Dagur.

\- He?

\- Quien te golpeo.

\- Drago.- pero nos hicimos cargo de él. le apuñale sus piernas con esta daga. Dijo mientras le entregaba la daga ensangrentada.

\- Quienes?. Quien somos quienes?

\- Yo y desdentado. Prométeme que no lo lastimaras por favor

\- Desdentado?

\- Si. Amigo ven aquí no te hará daño. – desdentado sale lentamente a donde están los hombres.

\- Es una furia nocturna?

\- Parece que sí.

\- Creí que estaban extintos.

\- Por favor no le hagan daño. No es malo. Además fue mi amigo en todo este tiempo.- dijo y Dagur vio el temor en los ojos de Hicca de verdad creía que lo lastimaría. Para calmarla le dio un beso en su cabeza.

\- Nadie le hará nada. Ahora vámonos Eret tus barcos están listos?

\- Si patapez ya se encargo de cargarlos con provisiones.

\- Perfecto vámonos.

\- Oooowwwwwwwwwwwwww nadie me dará una mano. Decía brutacio en el piso.

\- WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJ! No more hijos for you hermano decía una brutilda de forma burlona.

\- Quién diría que una mujer tan pequeña pegase tan fuerte.

\- JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJ de que sorprende la fuerza viene de familia. En diferente tamaño pero está ahí

\- Podemos dejar de perder el tiempo. Vámonos ya de aquí- dijo ya una ansiosa Astrid.

\- Vámonos pero antes… brutacio!

\- Que hice ahora

\- Pásale tu chaleco a Hicca- recién se percatan de la condición de la joven.

\- Hulalaaaaaaaa Mi Ladyyyyyyyyyyyyyy- pero se detuvo al ver la cara de asesino de Dagur.

\- Jejejej claro toma- ahora entiendo todo el interés de drago a ella. Si que es femenina en comparación con ella Astrid y mi hermana son tablas de planchar- dijo para sí pero de igual forma fue escuchado por las jóvenes vikingas ganándose buenos golpes por parte de ambas. Mientras Hicca solo quería ocultarse. Sabía que si le decía lo que paso Dagur iría a matar a drago. Pero lo único que quiere ahora es irse de esté horrible lugar.

\- Ya ya ya toma. – Hicca le agradece por el gesto. Por fin ya no se siente tan desnuda.

\- Gracias. – dijo mientras le sonreía. Logro sonrojar a brutacio pero se controlo por el celoso vikingo que lo mira como halcón.

\- Ahora si podemos irnos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en la cala se puede ver a un herido drago. Mientras despotricaba sobre una jovencita .

\- Maldita puta cuando te encuentre juro que te arrepentirás.

Drago logro levantarse y con mucho esfuerzo logro llegar hacia su arma secreta.

\- Muy pronto querida volverás a mi

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llegaron a lo barcos ya los esperaba una Valka que cuando vio a su hija fue a su encuentro corriendo. Gobber no se quedo atrás pero con su pata de palo no pudo ir tan rápido como quisiera.

\- Mi niña. Ese hombre no te hizo nada?- pero Hicca solo se quedo callada. Temiendo la reacción de un berserker se apartaron prudentemente

\- Drago te toco?- pregunto furioso Dagur.- ante el tono y con lo que vivio solo pudo reaccionar como lo haría cualquier mujer asustada. Lloro.

\- Eret donde puede descansar Hicca?

\- En mi recamara sígame por favor. – una vez ya instalados en la recamara de Eret. Hicca pudo asearse y calmarse lo suficiente, como para explicar lo que sucedió.

\- Entonces eso paso mamá. – le explico todo lo que ocurrió antes de huir de ahí.

\- Por lo menos no alcanzo a hacer nada.

\- Pero él había comentado una cosa.

\- Y eso?

\- Que iba a usar un dragón para atacar nuestro mundo. Pero ese dragón es especial hace que todos los dragones le hagan caso. No quiero que desdentado se aleje de mi lado. Y tampoco podremos con drago si usa a ese dragón. Qué tal si te pierdo a ti también o a gobber o a Dagur.- ante esto último Hicca se ruborizo de sobremanera.

\- Nada nos pasara. Llegamos aquí, entrenamos dragones y los montamos. Podemos enfrentarnos a drago. No debes perder la fe. Además cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a un berserker nada hará que cambie de opinión. Debes decirle lo que paso con drago.

\- Lo sé. Pero temo que vaya a enfrentársele.

\- No puedes detener a un guerrero. Menos uno tan fuerte y temible como lo es Dagur. Sabes hija? Dagur me recuerda a tu padre

\- He?

\- En serio. Es idéntico. Grande fuerte temible. Pero con un corazón de oro con lo que el estima y quiere. Y tu eres lo que el mas quiere y no por tu apariencia.

\- Quiero hablar con él.

\- Pero primero debes cambiarte esos trapos.

\- Y lo que más me duele. Era mi vestido favorito.

\- Veamos si podemos usar unas prendas de Eret. El comprenderá la situación.

Después de un tiempo, Hicca hizo acto de presencia en la cubierta del barco y pudo ver un verdadero show. En un barco se encontraba los hombres de Eret con los dragones y en el otro al resto del equipo. Desdentado se encuentra aquí.

Cuando diviso a Dagur se acerco a él para poder conversar de lo que le había pasado.

\- Dagur?

\- dime linda- ante ese mote Hicca se ruborizo de una forma tan linda que provoco que Dagur le acariciara su rostro.

\- Yo …. Quería explicar …acerca de lo

\- Lo se.

\- He

\- Sin querer oí lo que le decías a tu madre.

\- O sea espiaste…..-.-

\- Jeje viejas costumbres no cambian

\- Me di cuenta -.-

\- Je

\- Pero no estás enojado.

\- Si. Pero lo importante es que estés a salvo de ese lunático.

\- Gracias.

\- Porque?

\- Por preocuparte por mí.

\- Siempre me preocupare por ti Hicca. Tú eres la mujer a quien yo más quiero en el mundo. Cuando me dijeron que drago te secuestro sentí como una parte de mi murió ese día. Pero no me rendí y entrene mucho todo ese tiempo para poder encontrarte y ponerte a salvo. No sabes el alivio que me pones al verte nuevamente aquí en mis brazos. – Hicca al oírle decir esas palabras llora de felicidad y entierra su cara en su pecho mientras es abrazada por Dagur

\- Te extrañe tanto.

Mientras los tortolos estaban en su pequeño mundo. Los padres y padrino de los chicos observaban con sonrisas lo que hacían sus hijos sin que se dieran cuenta.

\- Al parecer si tendremos boda. he oswald?

\- Si pero no cometeremos el mismo error. Todo a su tiempo.

\- Aaaaaaaa que aburridos. Yo quería celebrar boda en un barco.

\- Oswald tiene razón gobber . nuestro error fue el presionarlos demasiado para una boda. Ahora dejémoslos solos

Por otro lado los jóvenes nuevamente ya estaban aburridos del viaje, nunca fueron amantes de los viajes largos en barco. Y con el tiempo que se demoraron en los dragones de seguro estarán días en el mar. Así que patán nuevamente se le ocurrió una forma de pasar el tiempo. Y Hicca pudo ver con sus ojos las estupideces de su primo.

\- Chicos cantemos orgullosos de este naviooooo, a lo mejor así Odín nos envié mas rápido a casa.- dijo nuevamente motivado patán

\- SIIIIIIII- corearon nuevamente los gemelos y patapez

\- Sopla el viento, sooplaaaa eeeel vientooooooo. como nunca antes soplo ffffffffffffff ffffffffffffff yyyyyy nuestro gargaaantiiilllll orgullosoooooooooo avanzaaaaa veloffffffffffffff veloffffffffffffffffffff- increíblemente los hombres de Eret también se apañaron con la canción así que el resultado fue simplemente épico

\- Y surcando las aguuaaaaaaaaaas, desafiando al vientoooo vaaaaaaaa ffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffff. Resistiendo tan gallardooooo. Tan gallardooooo, terco y tenaffffffffff y tenafffffff y tenafffffffffffffff

\- Papapu la verdaaaaaaaddddd- dijo patapez

\- VERDAAAAAAADDD! – el resto de los cantantes improvisados

\- La verdad "P"(VERDAAADDD) "T"

\- La verdad "P"

\- Junto al viento junto al vieentoooooooo, ya se oyeeeeeeeeee nuestraaaaaaaa vooooooozzzzzzzz. Demuestra tanto el valienteeeeeeee, hay que mareeeeoooooo que mareeooooooo, taaaaaan atroooooooooooozzzzz

\- Ole.

\- Agggggggggg como se mueve esta cosa. No lo crees hermano?- en eso aparece Eret y llama a uno de los berkianos desafortunadamente fue patán

\- Pataaaaaaaaaan-

\- Vaaaaaaaaaaa.- lo que no sabia patán era que Eret le iba a encomendar ciertas tareas para realizar en el navío.

\- Foques enrollados. Carsias adujadas y cabos a la cornamusa, ve- patan solo lo miro un rato con cara de que me estas hablando y solo pudo decir una sola cosa

\- Y de postre?- Eret solo lo mira de estas hablando en serio. Después mira a Dagur para que le indique que haga lo que le pidió pero solo lo vio como apretaba el puente de su nariz y comenzaba a contar. Mientras Hicca reía de su primo

\- Bueno no importa. Solo quiero decir que magnifica tripulación tenemos hoy.

\- Graziaz graziaz. Decían los berkianos.

\- Y que hermoso furia nocturna.

\- Gracias graz- patapez se dio cuenta que no era para ellos el cumplido asi que se ruborizo un poco.

\- Oigan he estado pensando.

\- Eso es nuevo brutacio jajajaja

\- Cállate solo pensaba…. Cuantos embarcaciones conocen con B

\- …

\- Barco…..- patapez

\- Buque- brutilda

\- Bote-patapez

\- Bajel – brutacio

\- BERELO- patán- todos los miran

\- Fragata-brutilda. esta vez Eret como si estuviese viendo dos cabezas.

\- Fragata es con F

\- La fragata que yo conozco se llama Bilbo.

Hicca se ríe de las estupideces de los chicos. Como los extrañaba. Serán crueles y temibles en batalla pero cuando están en confianza pueden ser increíblemente divertidos. Dagur solo observaba a la mujer en sus brazos con una sonrisa. Si ella está feliz y en confianza todo lo demás está bien. Valka también ríe de las tonterías que dicen los jóvenes. Mientras que los hombres de Eret jamás habían visto tanta estupidez junta.

\- EREEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.- grito brutacio

\- Que pasa

\- Veo un barco paria a la derecha- dijo mientras veía con un catalejo

\- Se dice estribor- brutacio lo mira un rato

\- …. VEO U ESTRIBOR A LA DERECHA

\- Eret veo muchas parias. Parece que veo uno que parece ser el jefe, lleva pata de palo y un pájaro en el hombro, parece un loro?

\- De que tamaño

\- Heeeeee mas bien pequeñin

\- He?- eret lo mira confuso.

\- Es como una tortola pequeña la lleva aquí- mientras se señala el hombre derecho-

\- Me refiero al tamaño de la nave.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, creía que te refierias al tamaño deeeeeeeeeeeel ….citacido.- brutacio empieza a ver el barco completo- .5. como unos 12 hombres de largo.

\- Largo no eslora

\- Eslo…bueno hombre, yo decía loro generalizando jejejejeje.

\- Ajjjjjjj, solo dime si lleva un botin

\- Si . uno…en el pie que no es de palo.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. No se como los aguantas Dagur! Me vuelven loco!

\- Te acostumbras.

\- Créele es cierto- dijo Astrid

\- Rayos y centella!. Gripo patapez

\- Que ocurre. Todos los hombres de Eret se alteraron con esas palabras.

\- No, no me equivoque. En el agua. Rayas y centollas.- los hombres ya no sabían que hacer con esos chicos

\- Y caracoles!

\- Si si también hay caracoles- dijo un burlón Eret.

\- . caracoles está bien equivoque el tono….. CARACOLES!

\- Que ocurrreeeee!

\- Que veo un dragón surgir del mar.

\- He?

\- Esos son inofensivos. Bueno solo debemos irnos rápido. Si me disculpan me retiro a mi recamara. Demasiada estupidez por un solo día

\- Descansa Eret.

\- Aun no sé cómo los aguantas.

\- Todo por ella

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día paso rápido, y llego el momento de descansar, Hicca y Dagur compartieron una hamaca ya que estaban faltos de ella Astrid durmió con Valka y los gemelos juntos patán y patapez en otra y gobber junto con oswal, algo que no les agrado demasiado.

Después de pasar una noche agitada y un día con imbecilidades por parte de su primo, Hicca se encuentra exhausta así que no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida. Sobre todo cuando se siente segura en los brazos de ese hombre. Dagur por otro lado se negaba a dormir. Pensaba que si cerraba los ojos, Hicca desaparecería nuevamente. Pero se calmo al ver que el furia nocturna le dio una mirada de que el iba a vigilar en la noche. Atrajo mas a Hicca se acomodo un poco y logro dormir tranquilamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **creo que este fic va para unos capítulos mas creo dejen comentarios :P, que me motivan a seguir escribiendo ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**WUAJAJJJJ ME CONSEGUI UNA LAP. quiere decir que le quite la pc a mi novio xD. pero bueno no sera muy seguido ademas despues de lo que me dijeron de mi pc... necesita una targeta madre nueva me saldra mas barato comprar una nueva que mandarla a arreglar... fuck my life...**

 **bueno no importa podre actualizar de a poco pero seguro. este capi tiene un poco de humor y el proximo habra salseo de drago vs dagur por hicca... me gusto esa idea :3 espero les guste**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un nuevo día empieza en las embarcaciones de Eret. Pero no había nade aun en cubierta. Todos se encontraban durmiendo en sus recamaras. Nuestros vikingos también dormían después de pasar horas volando en la misma posición y en el rescate de Hicca. Todos estaban acalambrados… unos más que otros. Ahora podemos ver a Oswald y Gobber durmiendo uno frente al otro (se sentían incómodos durmiendo en la misma hamaca hacia el mismo lado. Gobber tenía el pie de Oswald en toda la cara, mientras este ultimo tenia la pata de palo dentro de su boca. Patán duerme en la orilla de la hamaca, mientras es aplastado por el enorme vikingo que es patapez, sus mejillas son aplastadas y se ve una pequeña trompeta con su boca (algo así como Kiko del chavo del 8). Patapez por otro lado dormía chupándose un dedo. Los gemelos dormían empujándose mutuamente y en posición de ranas sobre su espalda. Ambos roncaban pero brutacio era el que roncaba con sonido brutacia solo respiraba fuerte por su boca. Valka y Astrid dormían plácidamente una al lado de la otra. La hamaca era lo suficientemente grande para ambas mujeres.

Hicca duerme muy cómoda en su cama improvisada. Después de pasar 6 meses durmiendo a la intemperie y en el duro suelo. La hamaca para ella era el lugar más cómodo del mundo. Dagur dormía todo desparramado en la hamaca. Tenía una pierna colgando y un brazo cruzado y con la cabeza hacia atrás mientras roncaba como oso. También se saco la piel de oso de la cintura. Para que hicca tuviese más espacio para dormir, y también para poder sentirla más cerca suyo.

Ella comienza a despertar de su letargo, e intenta levantarse. Solo para ser atraída al torso del durmiente en un fuerte abrazo. Hicca levanta la vista. Pensando en que Dagur le estaba jugando una broma. Pero solo ve el rostro dormido del hombre. Recién se percataba del rostro del hombre. Siempre le había gustado, pero recién veía lo varonil que era el hombre. Tenía los pómulos marcados, una cara muy asimétrica, y un enorme mentón, también le gustaba esa nariz aguileña. Pensaba que acentuaba más su varonilidad. Además adoraba ver como su expresión se suavizaba mientras dormía. Era otra faceta de él que le gustaba mucho ver. Lo único que no le gustaba era que el abrazo de Dagur es fuerte, impidiendo su movilidad. Pero en lo personal no le molestaba sentir sus brazos en su espalda y cintura.

En ese momento vio al resto de los vikingos durmientes y se divertía viendo como era como dormían.

\- "Por que los hombres roncan tan fuerte?"- pensaba mientras veía sobre todo a los gemelos. También vio a desdentado y el no se queda atrás. El dragón respiraba tan fuerte que se ahogaba un poco. Simulando unos ronquidos. Además se sorprendió de escuchar a dagur y se pregunto cómo es que no se había despertado antes. El respiraba por la boca entre abierta y según ella sonaba como un oso. Paso unos 15 min en la misma posición y ya comienza a sentir un pequeño dolor en su cuerpo. Pero sabe que si se mueve, Dagur la apresaría con más fuerza.

\- "Por Odín, ya me acalambre". "Pero si me muevo, me abraza más fuerte".- como lo despertaría sin que él se enoje con ella. Solo se le ocurrió una cosa y personalmente quería hacerlo. Así que con mucho esfuerzo logro subir un poco sobre el pecho del hombre. Cuando llego al cuello. Comenzó a besarlo lentamente.

\- Mmmmmmm- se quejo un poco el hombre. Pero no la soltó. Hicca seguía dándole besos en su cuello y en un momento osado de la joven mujer le pasa la lengua en su cuello. Internamente a ella le gustaba hacerlo. Dagur tenía un sabor extraño pero le agradaba. Aun ataca el cuello del hombre, pero paro cuando sintió algo rozar su retaguardia, se voltea y ve como el pantalón de Dagur se asoma una enorme protuberancia. Al verlo Hicca recordó la noche en que Drago intento abusar de ella. Se asusto y por eso quería alejarse de ahí. Se levanta de forma más brusca. Pero el abrazo en su cintura se acentúa, impidiendo su movilidad. Hicca observa el rostro del hombre solo para ver que este se encuentra despierto observándola fijamente. Dagur la acerca un poco a su rostro para darle un beso y decirle.

\- No te preocupes linda. No hare nada que tu no quieras- como había "escuchado" cofcof espiado cof. La conversación que tuvo con Valka sabia del miedo que tenía Hicca hacia los hombres y no quería que temiese de él. Además como había hablado tan bajo, para no despertar a los demás, que hizo que su voz engrosara mas de lo normal. Hicca pensó que esa voz lo sonar increíblemente sexy.

\- Nada- le dijo en su oído. Dagur pensó que era endemoniadamente seductora con esa voz tan suave.

\- Jamás te forzaría a hacer algo que tu no quieras hacer.

\- Gracias ….. y perdón

\- Perdón? Y eso?

\- Creo que te deje un problema entre las piernas.

\- Jejej no todos los días te despiertan de una forma tan agradable, más ver de quien te despertó es una diosa en tu lecho.- dagur pudo ver a hicca en toda su gloria en su pecho. Gracias a que se encuentra apoyada sobre él y por usar ropa de hombre, su pecho podía verse sin problema, en su posición y con deleite pudo ver que se veía más grande de lo normal. Porque se encontraba aplastado por el mismo cuerpo de la joven. Pero no quería decirle. Quería ver y sentir su cuerpo un poco más. Lo único que no le gustaba era ver esa horrible marca roja en su mejilla, pero gracias a desdentado, con sus lamidas ha ido disminuyendo gradualmente el tamaño.

\- Dagur, quiero levantarme. Estoy acalambrada.- dijo un poco urgida.

\- Un rato mas

\- Pero…..

\- Por favor, solo un poco más. Quiero estar junto a ti de esta forma un rato más.

\- Bueno. Pero solo un rato más.-dijo para apoyarse una vez más en su pecho. En realidad a Hicca le gustaba estar así, mas cuando sentía a Dagur acariciar su cabello. Se encontraban así por unos 10 min hasta que fueron despertados de una forma muy "amable"

\- PAAAAAAAAAMMMM - se abrió la puerta – DONDE ESTA ESE IMBECILLL!- grito fuera de sí Eret.

\- Qué pasa?- pregunto hicca mientras seguía siendo abrazada por un molesto Dagur.

\- Un poco más aún es temprano- decía brutacio.

\- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz se escuchaba los roncodos del resto ( patan, patapez, brutilda)

\- Que pasa Eret?- pregunto valka, tallándose los ojos. Astrid se encuentra estirando como un gato mientras se quitaba el sueño. Gesto que Eret encontró sumamente adorable en una temible vikinga.

\- Muchacho aun esta oscuro. Que paso?- pregunto oswald.

\- Pasa señor. Que el vikingo que estaba a cargo de las provisiones de los barcos. Subió demaciada comida. Eso no nos importa. Pero …. SE LE OLVIDO SUBIR EL AGUA!- grito ya un enojado eret.

\- QUEEEE!

\- PATAPEEEEZZZZZZ!- grito enojado dagur. Mientras se levantaba ponía la piel en su cintura (aprovecha de ocultar su problema) y patea la hamaca de patapez y patan. Increíblemente logra botar al enorme hombre de ella.

\- Snork!, que que!? Que paso?

\- Cual era tu única labor en la fortaleza de drago?- pregunta ya un cabreado eret.

\- He?. Bueno preparar los barcos.- dijo ya un poco asustado de eret y de dagur.

\- Y como los preparaste?

\- Bueno subí mercaderías y barriles con agua.

\- Revisaste los barriles?

\- Heeee no. Pero sabía que tenían líquido porque los moví, así que asumí que era agua.

\- Era una infusión de cebada que drago le daba a los dragones para calmarlos. Pero estos ya estaban mucho tiempo guardados así que eran marcados con una X para diferenciarlos y botarlos al mar.

\- Es que … es que yooooo….- hicca al verlo decidió ayudarle un poco.

\- Bueno, solo nos queda recolectar agua de forma tradicional no lo creen?.

\- Pero para hacerlo hay que esperar a las lluvias.

\- Peor no es nada, no lo creen?.- nadie pudo rebatirle lo que dijo la joven.

\- Bueno ya que estamos despiertos /SNOOOOOOOORRRKKK/. Bueno a mayoría. Empezemos con las tareas- dijo gobber.

\- Que haremos cada uno Eret?- le pregunto Astrid. Al escucharla Eret se ruborizo y tuvo un pequeño desliz con su voz.

\- Bu bueno mmmjjj. Perdón. Tu y patan pueden ayudar con la vigilia, patapez y los gemelos se encargaran de limpiar el barco y limpiar la y oswald pueden trazar las rutas de navio.

\- Y nosotras?- hicca hizo referencia a ella misma y su madre.

\- Pueden encargarse de la comida.

\- YO ME OPONGO!.- dagur no le gustaba que su mujer cocinara para otras personas que no era el.

\- Hooo vamos muchacho. Ne te gustaría conoce la mano de tu futura mujer?.

\- He. Bueno yo..

\- Ho acaso no quieres compartir?- pico un poco gobber.

\- A mí no me molesta- dijo hicca.- además estare con mamá. Que puede salir mal.

\- Con tal que valka no haga albóndigas todo bien para mi- dijo gobber- aun tengo algunas por aquí.

\- Mmmffff – buffo indignada la mujer.

\- Y yo que hare?

\- Me ayudaras, a construir el recolector de agua.

\- Ok vamos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Con drago

\- Maldita!. Cuando te atrape, juro que te lastimare de la peor forma posible. Te romperé hasta que no seas ni la sombra de lo que eras antes.- se acerca a un enorme dragón tan grande como una montaña y le pasa la piel de lobo que usaba hicca en su vestido. El dragón lo olfatea un poco.- VAMOSS!- grito. Este dragón era de un tono grisáceo posee unas especies de púas. Su ataque era de rayos de hielo, congelando todo a su paso. Y la característica principal de este dragón era que podía controlar al resto de los dragones más pequeños. Lo ironico de este dragon era que a pesar de su tamaño y poder que naturalmente posee. Teme de drago como si fuera un terrible terror. Por eso obedece de ese hombre.

Por otra parte drago no se encuentra muy bien. Después de las apuñaladas de hicca en sus piernas. Apenas puede caminar, tiene las heridas abiertas siendo controladas por una simple venda y un poco de alcohol. Nada como el aguardiente de su región. Pero aun así no pudo controlar la infección en sus heridas.

\- Vamos bestia encuentra a esa puta. Hay que darle una lección- dijo mientras le daba latigazos al dragón.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya han pasado tres días y las cosas no han cambiado mucho en la embarcación. Los gemelos pelean por ver quien termina más rápido en limpiar el barco. Patan estaba aburrido de ver la nada, Astrid estaba en la cocina. Prefería estar ahí que con patan en el puesto de vigía. Dagur se estaba preocupando de la falta de agua. A pesar de que había nubes de lluvia, no había caído una sola gota. Eret estaba pensando en hacer una cosa desesperada. En este caso era hacer un ritual de lluvia. En su tierra lo hacían cuando no llovía en muchas lunas. Además tenía a el viejo chaman. De su tierra y el podía hacerlo. Solo necesitaban hacerlo en esta noche.

\- En que piensas eret.

\- En que haremos un ritual para la lluvia.

\- En serio lo harás?

\- Si. Ya no podemos seguir sin agua por más tiempo.

\- Lo se solo logramos recolectar un jarro de agua, es muy poco.

\- Lo que me preocupa es que el chaman escoge a las personas para hacer el ritual y..

\- Temes qu sean esos torpes?

\- Si.

\- Bueno pero no debes preocuparte si sale bien. Tendremos agua.

\- Lo se. Bueno voy a preparar las cosas.

\- Yo voy a la cocina.

\- Huuuuuu no puedes estar lejos de tu mujer?

\- Cállate. Que tu también quieres ir ahí

\- ….- eret se ruborizo al pensar en la linda vikinga rubia.

\- Dile hombre

\- Que cosa.?

\- Que te gusta Astrid. Dile

El dia paso lentamente y el momento que Eret temía todos se encontraban en un barco y los dragones en otro. Había un pequeño escenario donde había tambores y otros instrumentos de cuerdas.

Un viejo hombre se acerco a los hombres…. Y lo que temió eret. Eligio a los vikingos de berk.

\- Ojala no lo arruinen. Dijo para si eret. Pero fue escuchado por dagur.

\- No te preocupes que puede salir mal?

\- Que los dioses se enojen con nosotros y no nos de el agua. Dejándonos morir de sed?

\- .mmmmm …. Ojala no lo arruinen.

\- Vamos chicos tan estúpidos no pueden ser.

\- …

\- …..

\- Tienen razón. No he dicho nada.

El anciano se acerca a brutacio. Y le lleva al centro del escenario. Patan tocaría los tambores. Patapez tocaría un instrumento de cuerda. Brutilda también tocaría un instrumento de cuerda. Gobber tocaría un instrumento extraño.

\- Ven joven. Te enseñare a invocar a los dioses para que nos de las lluvias.

\- En serio?. He chicos me enseñara a invocar las lluvias. Uds deben seguir el ritmo de nuestro canto entendieron

\- Si señor.

\- Genial. Me enseñara como invocar a los dioses.

El resto se encontraba practicando con los instrumentos el anciano les dijo como tocarlos. Vieron que no era tan difícil. Así que tomaron el ritmo rápido.

\- Imita mis movimientos

\- Venir fuertes huracanesss.- decía el anciano con sus brazos- venirrr fuertes aguaceros. Mientras bailaba al ritmo de los tambores. Brutacio solo lo imita.

\- VENIR GRANDESS LLUVIASSS!-grito el anciano. Después de un rato que no pasaba absolutamente nada. El anciano se empieza a preocupar y pensar si algo salió mal con sus canticos.

Después de un rato pararon abrutamente. El anciano decidió usar el recurso extremo

\- Que llueva. Que lluevaaaaaaaa- decía el anciano.

\- La vieja está en la cueva. Los pajaritos cantan…- brutacio paro al ver la cara del hombre.

\- Apelare al recurso extremo. Repite mis palabras.

\- Mis palabras. Mis palabraaaassss.- el anciano mira con cara de porque te elegí

\- Callateeeeeee!

\- Lluviaaaaaa- dijo el anciano

\- Lluviiaaaaa- le siguo brutacio

\- Veeeeeennn

\- Veeeennnn

\- Lluviiaaaaaa

\- Lluviiaaaaaa

\- Veeeen

\- Veeeeen

\- Veeeen

\- Veeeeeeen

\- Lluvia veeeeeen

\- Veeeeeeeen- decía brutacio- al ritmo de los tambores

\- Veeeeen decía el anciano hasta que un momento brutacio se entusiamo de la situación.

\- Veeeen a miiiiiii- empezó a cantar mientras que los chicos seguían el ritmo de su voz logrando el sonido melodioso de un belloo bolero.-, teeeee necesitooooo. Aaaaaaay veeeeennn

\- Huuuuuuuuuu huuuuuhuuuuuuuuu .- coreaban los músicos.

\- Desde que te fuiste, estooooy sedieentoooo- mientras los músicos tocaban también cantaban junto con brutacio. El anciano se le acerca a Brutacio para detenerlo, pero cuando el joven lo ve. Lo agarra como si fuese a bailar- sedieentoooo de tiiiiiii. Dijo mientras se acercaba al anciano. Eret se quería morir con eso de seguro ofenderían a los dioses. Dagur solo contaba hasta diez pero se calmo al ver como hicca se apoya en su pecho. Al parecer a la joven le gusta esa canción. También ve como Astrid y valka cierran los ojos con esa melodía.

\- Hayyyy vennnnn coreaban los demás.

\- Empapameeeeee. Mojameeeee tooodoooooo .te lo ruego

\- Hay veeenn

\- Haaaaaayyyy te necesitoooo vuelve a mi. por thoooooor. sediento estoooooyyy

\- Huuuuu huuuuu

\- Humedecemeeeeeeee. Salpiiicameeeee. Rociameeeeeeee

\- Huuu uuuuu huuuuuu

\- Riegameeeeee chorreaaaameeeeeee- increíblemente empieza a llover de forma muy suave en un comienzo. Todos se sorprenden hasta el anciano.-

\- Hay ven

\- Nebulízameeeeee, vaporizameeeeee, escuuupeeeeeeeeeemeeeeeeeeeeee.- la lluvia es más fuerte ahora

\- Mas no me dejes …. Lluvia linda, nena, chiquita. Decía mientras veía al anciano.

Todos estaban impresionados por el canto, y por lo que hizo el anciano al final.

\- Siiiinnn tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- finalizo el anciano con brutacio.

\- Quien lo diría… alguno de uds pensó que resultaría.

\- No. Dijeron todos.

\- Oye dagur. Por que tu no cantas?- le pregunto una curiosa hicca.

\- Yo no canto.

\- No mientas muchacho si lo haces.

\- Heeeee O/O

\- Te he oído

\- Me espiaste.

\- Viejas costumbres no cambian

\- O sea es de familia eso el de espiar.

\- Jejejee – rien ambos.

\- Jajajaja de seguro debes sonar como gatos enjaulados dijo burlon eret.

\- Cállate.

\- Ya se que quiero que me regales en nuestra boda dagur.

\- He?

\- Si, ya se que quiero- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Y eso es?

\- Que me cantes una canción

\- O.o

\- :3

\- -.- bien. Pero solo por esa vez nada mas.

\- :3 gracias.

\- Oye eret ahora que tenemos agua podemos seguir con el viaje no es cierto.?

\- Si por?

\- A donde nos dirigiremos?

\- Pues yo creía que hibamos a berk. Esta demasiado lejos. Puedo ver tu mapa?

\- Claro toma.- Dagur ve el mapa y pudo ver los sitios que estaban tachados según el a los lugares que no debían ni acercarse. Vio el palacio de arpía con las 3 x. pero también vio un lugar que creyó reconocer.

\- Oye eret este lugar tachado manchado y con enormentes calaveras y rayos? Que es?

\- Que cosa?- eret vio el lugar y lo reconoció.- jejejejejejejejejejejeje ese lugar es…. Jhejejejejeje bueno yo.

\- Ese lugar que.?

\- Es la isla berserker- dijo tan bajo que no lo pudieron escuchar.

\- Que cosa?

\- Que es la isla berserker- dijo ya mas fuerte

\- Y por que nos tachaste de esa forma

\- Es que …. Jejejeje o vaaamossss uds son reconocidos por todo el mundo como los vikingos sanguinarios que no tienen piedad ante nadie. Quien se querría acercar a su isla.- no pudo rebatir eso.

\- Bueno no importa nuestra isla está más cerca y ahí tenemos mejores guerreros para un posible ataque a drago. Así que cambia el rumbo.

\- He?- lo miro con cara de espanto…

\- que te dirijas a berserker.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

chan cambio de a drago o tal vez sea una mala idea nadie lo sabe ni siquiera yo xD


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo?... nuevo XD

Han pasado tres días desde que las embarcaciones se dirigían a Berserker. Los hombres y el mismo Eret, tenían miedo de ir a ese lugar. Si, era amigo de Dagur, pero nunca, había pisado su isla. Siempre había oído que ese lugar estaba rodeado de neblina, que impide su visibilidad, por lo que los barcos son victimas fáciles de esos hombres, además en la orilla de la isla estaba rodeado de cráneos, para alejar a los enemigos. Sus tierras además eran estériles, y solo existe el concepto pelea en todos los aldeanos. Además de que no era secreto de nadie que cuando los Berserker son amenazados por enemigos o están en guerra, entraban en combate bajo ciertos trances de perfil psicótico, casi insensibles al dolor, fuertes como osos o toros, y llegaban a morder sus escudos y no había fuego ni acero que los detuviera. Se lanzaban al combate con furia ciega, incluso sin armadura ni protección alguna; hasta se ha testimoniado el caso de que se lanzaban al agua antes de tiempo desde un drakar y se ahogaban sin que nada se pudiera hacer. Su sola presencia atemorizaba a sus enemigos e incluso a sus compañeros de batalla, pues en estado de trance no estaban en condiciones de distinguir aliados de enemigos, al menos esos decían los que sobrevivieron a ellos.

Eret temía por su seguridad, mas cuando vio como una neblina se empezaba a formar. Sus hombres ya estaban más temerosos que antes. Incuso los dragones sentían su temor e increíblemente tenían cierta empatía con ellos. Hasta desdentado estaba más tranquilo que antes, tanto que ya no jugaba con Hicca. Solo estaba acurrucado en un rincón, temeroso.

\- Oye Dagur. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

\- No mucho. Estamos por llegar en unos momentos más.

\- Nunca he visitado tu isla. ¿Cómo es?

\- …., ya lo sabrás- dijo un poco misterioso.

\- ¿Y eso?- dijo dudosa la joven. Dagur solo la ve la acerca a si y le da un beso en su cabeza

\- No te preocupes, solo no te exaltes ¿de acuerdo?- le pidió el pelirrojo.

\- De acuerdo.

En eso Patán ya aburrido de estar ahí arriba, sin hacer absolutamente nada, pero ve unas aves volando cerca del navío. Entonces se dedica a ver en el catalejo. Unos minutos de tensión, por parte del joven y sobretodo porque tiene que estar demasiado atento viendo entre tanta neblina.

Por otro lado Eret y sus hombres temen más que antes, porque lo que se decía de la isla y de sus alrededores, parecía ser cierto. Al menos en lo que dijeron de la neblina, también temían porque se decía que cuando estaban cerca de la isla se escuchaba un cantico de guerra.

Todos escucharon a lo lejos entre la niebla el sonido de tambores, tocados con cierto ritmo en particular. Mientras más se acercaban podían escuchar, una especie de cantico pero en una lengua que nunca había oído antes.

\- Oye Oswald, que es eso?- pregunto Gobber.

\- Nada amigo, solo estamos llegando.- cuando dijo eso el antiguo jefe (si Dagur ya era jefe de Berserker, recuerden tiene 25) los marineros ya no aguantaban mas del miedo.

\- Pero que lengua es esa- pregunto Astrid.

\- Es solo nuestra lengua madre. O mejor dicho, la antigua lengua de Berserker.- cuando dijo eso Dagur se dedicaron a escuchar el cantico. El sonido de cuernos sonaba más fuerte. Era las voces de guerreros que se escuchaban.

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin  
naal ok zin los vahriin  
wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan  
fod nust hon zindro zaan  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!

Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod  
Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!  
Wo lost fron wah ney dov  
ahrk fin reyliik do jul  
voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein

Ahrk fin kel lost prodah,  
Do ved viing ko fin krah,  
Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein!  
Alduin, feyn do jun,  
kruziik vokun staadnau,  
voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!

Nuz aan sul, fent alok,  
fod fin vul dovah nok,  
fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!  
Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot!

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin  
naal ok zin los vahriin  
wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan  
fod nust hon zindro zaan  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!

(letra skyrim: the song of the dragonborn) busquenla Para que la oigan Los tripulantes estaban un poco asustados por el cantico, sonaba como si fuera un cantico de guerra. Hicca miraba temerosa a Dagur. Pero se calmo cuando vio su sonrisa, sabía que no debía temer. Además le gustaba un poco, solo esperaba que no lastimaran a desdentado. Increiblemete su dragon estaba en la baranda del barco feliz de escuchar la canción, lo mismo paso con los dragones del otro navio. Era extraño que los dragones se comportaces de esa manera. Dagur le explico que era una letra que honraba a los dragones y a su sangre, al ser un lenguaje tan antiguo las personas no podían entenderlo, pero eso no quería decir que no l ohicieran los dragones. Ya podían ver parte del muelle los barcos encallaros, estaban a punto de bajar cuando fueron recibidos por un monton de guerreros feroces con martillos y hachas listos para batallar contra los intrusos. Tenían reglas extrictas de defender la aldea mientras el jefe y el antiguo jefe estaban fuera. - Que quieren aquí. Lárguense de nuestra isla.- dijo un vikingo enorme con una enorme cicatriz en su mentón. Todos tenían el mismo casco de batalla que Dagur, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención es que ninguno parecía llevar armaduras de protección, solo sus pieles de lobos u osos.

\- Muy bien regresemos.- dijo feliz eret

\- Cállate cobarde y camina- dijo oírlo los Berserker bajan sus armas

\- Jefe?- pregunto uno de los hombres

.- Eres jefe Dagur?

\- Si, mi padre ya se aburrió de dirigir el pueblo así que se retiro- dijo burlón Dagur.

\- Oye mocoso. No me aburrí solo es que necesitaba unas vacaciones.

\- Si lo que digas

Los hombres de Berserker, se retiraban mientras daban paso a los tripulantes. Lo que más les sorprendió es que cuando vieron a los dragones, no les hicieron daño alguno. Solo los observaban temerosos si acercarse o no.

\- Siempre creí que los Berserker matarían dragones con solo verlos, pero parecen tener miedo de ello- dijo burlón patán

Ese comentario molesto a un joven de la isla y le respondió.

-Nosotros no tememos de los dragones. No los matamos por temor como lo hacen Uds. Solo nos sorprende poder ver uno tan de cerca. Siempre los vemos como cazan pescado, pero nunca los lastimamos.

-Nunca atacan su aldea?- pregunto Gobber.

-No, solo vienen a nuestras aguas por pescado, nada más, por lo que nunca hemos sido atacados por uno.

-Qué suerte tenias Dagur.- dijo Berserker al oírla se percatan de las mujeres.

Todos quedan maravillados con verlas, si bien las Berserker no están tan mal. Eran demasiado toscas para el gusto de la mayoría, y cuando vieron a las chicas, más a Hicca, quedaron maravillados con verlas. Se les olvido completamente el protocolo, el respeto a la integridad, a los superiores y sobre todo al espacio personal.

Estaban rodeando a las chicas y hablando estupideces de cómo si les gustaría salir a dar un paseo para ver el atardecer y esas cosas. Un vikingo en particular se estaba propasando, según Dagur con Hicca, violo tanto el espacio personal de la joven que ella para no sentirse incomoda se inclina un poco hacia atrás, pero no puede moverse porque está lleno de Berserker. Asi que un momento de impulsividad Dagur intenta meterse en la marea de testosterona reprimida. Y toma una mano pequeña (según el era de Hicca, porque era pequeña y fina) Empieza a jalarla fuerte entre el mar de gente, y camina sin mirar atrás y oír nada, solo avanza hasta dirigirse a su casa. Claro que la joven estaba reclamando.

-Para, me duele.

\- Aun no- decía Dagur empeñado en llegar a la casa.

-Pero

\- Aguanta un poco mas- decía mientras aceleraba el paso.

-Yo

-Ya casi-

-Es que

\- Ya estamos- Dagur llega a su casa, entran y le da a Hicca un fuerte abrazo, cuando acaricia esa cabellera rubia….- un momento…..¿Hicca desde cuando es rubia?- decía mientras bajaba la mirada. En eso se percata de que se trata de Brutilda

-BRUTILDA! PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE!- estaba un poco choqueado.

\- Te dije que esperaras- aunque Brutilda no estaba tan molesta, no le desagradaba que un hombre fuerte y musculoso la abrace de esa forma… Hicca tiene una suerte de envidia.

-Si tu estas aquí eso significa…-

Al ver lo que estaba pensando, se precipita hacia el exterior. Ve a sus hombres ya peleando por la joven aterrada Oswald resguardaba a su madre, mientras que Eret abrazo a Astrid, dándoles a entender que la rubia es de él. Como nadie estaba cerca de Hicca, los Berserker asumieron que la castaña linda no tenía a nadie. Todos se la estaban peleando, tan desesperados que comenzaron a tironearla de las piernas y brazos alzándola por los aires

\- Suéltenme.!

-Ven conmigo preciosa serás feliz en mi casa.

\- No linda ven conmigo y te daré una enorme familia.

\- Suéltenme yaaaaaa

\- Ven conmigo linda, y te daré una vida llena de lujos.

-No ven conmigo y seré el hombre más tierno que jamás hayas conocido.

\- Les digo que me suelten ya!.

El resto veía un poco impactados por la desesperación de los Berserker, pero entonces vieron como eran las vikingas de aquí, si bien no eran feas, pero eran demasiados toscas. Eran demasiado musculosas para el gusto de los hombres y algunas actuaban incluso como ellos, masticando y escupiendo, otras eructaban de pura diversión. No se sorprendieron que en cuanto las vieron se volvieron locos. Más con Hicca ya que ella nunca fue ni será una guerrera.

-Neee Oswald?, no deberías pararlos.

\- Naaaaaaaaa. Quiero divertirme un rato.

\- Divertirte y ¿cómo sería eso? ¿ESTAN LASTIMANDO A MI AHIJADA!

\- Espera y veras

\- ¿¡Espera que?!

\- 5

\- ¡Oswald!

\- 4

\- ¿Qué va a pasar?- pregunto patán

\- 3 -

-Nada bueno de eso estoy seguro.

\- 2

\- ¿Pero que?, ¿acaso se refiere a da... ...-Brutacio no pudo terminar la frase porque se escucho…

\- ¡SUELTEN AHORA MISMO A MI MUJER SI NO QUIEREN QUE LES SAQUE LOS PULMONES!* Al oír a su jefe tan enojado, supieron que esa mujer que tenían tironeando de brazos y piernas era la futura esposa de Dagur… estaban todos muertos. Uno se atrevió a confirmar.

\- Lady…. Lady Hicca?- pregunto temeroso.

\- Jejej… presente- respondió la joven con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Estamos muertos.

\- Pero que esperan bájenla.

\- Es que … es que…

\- Mira que será peor, ahí viene- dijo temeroso como Dagur se les acercaba mientras los miraba con ojos de asesino sicópata.

\- Pero, pero. - Un vikingo a su izquierda lo golpea en la cara y solo ahí reacciona soltando a la joven, pero al soltarla cae de cola por lo que se lastima un poco.

-Auchhh!- se quejo.

Solo hizo enojar mas a Dagur de lo que estaba por lo que toma un enorme hacha de un vikingo cerca suyo mientras seguía caminand Oswald solo reia de lo que estaba pasando. Mientras el resto lo mirada entre asustado por los hombres que lastimaron a Hicca y por ellos mismos. - Oswald, que tiene de divertido.

\- Espera y veras.

\- Pero que

\- Espera y veras.

\- Lo va a matar

\- Espeeeeeeraa

\- Pero

-ya casssiiiiiii- decía mientras seguía viendo a Dagur acercase al vikingo con intensiones poco sanas. Pero….

\- NI SI QUIERA SE TE OCURRA PENSARLO! DETENTE AHORA MISMO!- todos quedaron impactados con esa orden. Jamás nadie se atrevió a contradecir ni mucho menos gritar al jefe de la isla.

\- Pero si te estaban lastimando!-

\- SI PERO ME SOLTARON Y SE DISCULPARON! ESO PARA MI ES MAS QUE SUFICIENTE NO HAY PORQUE MATARLOS!- dijo muy enojada la jovencita

\- Pero..

\- SIN PEROSSSS!

\- ….- todos estaban viendo la escena con ojos de no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo ahora.

\- BAJA ESA HACHA!- increíblemente Dagur le hace caso

\- Ya contenta?- dijo mas calmado

\- Mejor, vamos necesito un baño como Odín manda, aa y un poco de ropa ... que esperas? Que comience el Ragnarok? Vamos no me gusta usar esta ropa, sin ofender eret

\- No, no me ofende –

Eret estaba igual que el resto, choqueado. No todos los días ves como una vikinga que no tiene la fuerza de levantar una espada ligera, sea capaz de detener a un temible vikingo asesino de hombres y algunos dragones. Más si su seudónimo es trastornado. Sea completamente domado por ella. Y que la obedezca como un perrito faldero.

\- Ya veo porque dijiste eso Oswald…. Si fue divertido a la larga.

\- No todos los días ves como un jefe vikingo es controlado como un perrito faldero

\- Para que eso ocurra, Dagur debe querer demasiado a mi hija.

\- Asi es

\- Woooow.

Mientras tanto con la pareja comentada por varios siglos futuros.

\- Que estabas pensando Dagur?

\- Solo quería que estuvieses a salvo.

\- Pero de esa manera?.

\- Pero

\- Porfavor, no. Me alaga pero no. Son tu gente, ellos deben confiar en ti- mientras lo decía Hicca coloca una mano en la mejilla de Dagur, este inconscientemente se apoya en ella.

\- Lo se. Pero cuando te vi, temía que algo malo te pasase.

\- Nada me pasara, porque sé que son tu gente, no fue su culpa, ellos nunca me han conocido…. Además…. Es divertido ver cómo me conocieron

\- Jejeje si, en realidad si-

\- 0 protocolo y respeto jejejejeje, mi padre debe estar revolcándose en el valhalla.- Hicca se entristece al pensar en su padre.

\- Bueno cambia esa cara, porque si mal no recuerdo me ORDENARON que preparase un baño a una bellísima mujer.

\- Jejej y ropa.

-No te preocupes

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí, drago se encontraba al acecho, pero se le ve peor que antes, las heridas estaban infectadas, pero eso a el no le importa. Esta enceguecido por tener a Hicca nuevamente en sus brazos.

\- Apúrate bestia, ya casi estamos cerca.- decía mientras daba latigazos al enorme dragón.

\- Ya casi estamos cerca, quien lo diría….. Escogiste tu tumba en Berserker. Pero no me importa. – dijo con una sonrisa depravada -

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Perdonemeeeeeeeeeeeee pero es que me gusto la historia de entrenamiento e locura u.u. debo de dejar de tener ideas de fic u.u y solo enfocarme en una sola hasta terminarla u.u bueno lo de siempre no soy escritora profesional así que la ortogafia y gamatia m lax paxo po la raxa, pero en serio aquí es para escribir libre expresión e imaginación si a alguien no le gusta no lea xD Aaa la letra en español de la canción es esta

 **Sangre de Dragón, Sangre de Dragón  
presto juramento en su honor  
¡para que el mal de nosotros se aleje!  
Al oír el grito de triunfo,  
el enemigo más fiero tiembla de pavor,  
Sangre de Dragón, tu bendición siempre nos protege.**

 **¡Escuchad, hijos de la nieve, el relato de una época lejana, del audaz elegido!  
Pariente de dragones y hombres, y con un descomunal poder ungido.**

 **Y como los Pergaminos predijeron, alas negras en la helada, cuando hermanos vayan a la guerra, serán desplegadas.  
Alduin, azote de reyes, sombra antigua liberada para saciar su hambre y devorar el mundo.**

 **Pero el día llegará, en que el dragón caerá, y su estirpe desaparecerá dejando un recuerdo infecundo.  
¡Skyrim quedará libre de las sucias garras de Alduin, que el Sangre de Dragón salve a los hombres!**

 **Sangre de Dragón, Sangre de Dragón  
presto juramento en su honor  
¡para que el mal de nosotros se aleje!  
Al oír el grito de triunfo,  
el enemigo más fiero tiembla de pavor,  
Sangre de Dragón, tu bendición siempre nos protege.**

Y lo de los pulmones, es cierto era una forma de tortura de los vikingos, donde les hacían heridas en la espalda y les sacaban los pulmones dejándolos morir de asfixia se le llama águila de sangre por si están interesados


	7. the end

Consejo, escuchen las canciones que les pongo en el capitulo, asi se hagan una idea de cómo son as melodías y voces de los personajes xD. Este capítulo se trata de cómo se relacionan los berkianos con los berserker, además de que habrá fiesta yyyyyyy al fin aparece drago nuevamente. Como siempre… la ortografía y gramatica me las paso por el traxero, si fuera 100% perfecta me dedicaría a escritora y no a cocina xD

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Una vez que la conmoción y el shock paso. Los berserker decidieron darle una verdadera bienvenida a la prometida de su jefe. Además, así podrían disculparse mejor con la jovencita, Lady Valka decidió ayudarles junto con Astrid. Brutilda se encuentra maravillada con los berserker, intentaba coquetear con ellos, pero estos la encuentran un poco… como decirlo…. Sin que duela…. Aterradora.

Astrid no sabía lo que le pasaba a Eret. Desde que embarcaron a la isla, no se aparta de ella ni un solo momento. Además de que en más de una ocasión, él la abraza cuando un isleño se le acercaba. Lady Valka solo se reía de los jóvenes, además no podía demorarse más tiempo. Esta noche planeaban hacer una fiesta de bienvenida, por lo que estaban preparando la música, comida y algunas decoraciones con flores y cintas. No todos los días podían ver a la prometida de tu jefe tan cerca. Además, todos estaban felices de que al menos ella sea capaz de controlar….. Domar a tu endemoniado jefe con solo gritarle y dedicarle miradas de muerte. De esa forma la joven castaña se gano el cariño y respeto de toda la isla.

Gobber y el resto de la tripulación solo observaban la isla, maravillados. La isla no era como todo el mundo creía. En lugar de un desierto gris lleno de cráneos, estacas con cabezas clavadas en ella. Se podía ver una tierra llena de vida. Si, las mujeres no eran muy agraciadas, pero eso no las quita de ser unas excelentes madres. Las ancianas también ayudaban en la crianza de los niños. Las casas eran grandes y estaban decoradas con plantas y flores. La tierra era increíblemente fértil. El centro de entrenamiento era más grande que el de Berk. Ahí entrenaban cuerpo a cuerpo y con dragones.

Las cabañas se veían más acogedoras que en Berk, además lo que más le llamo la atención, fue que en centro de entrenamiento tenía un sector con unos extraños tubos, veían a los berserker sucios llenos de tierra y sangre posarse bajo ellas. Y el agua salía de los tubos en forma de lluvia caliente (duchas) claro que había para hombres y mujeres, el de los hombres, tenían tablas para cubrirlos hasta la cadera y el de las mujeres hasta los hombros, solo se veían de la rodilla hasta los pies, los suelos eran de madera por lo que no se ensuciaban, Gobber pensaba copiarlos para el centro de entrenamiento.

\- Jamás me habría imaginado que los berserkers fueran así.- dijo Gobber.

\- ¿Así como?- pregunto Oswald

\- Mmmm siempre creía que Uds., sin ofender, eran guerreros casi bestias, que solo se dedicaban a entrenar y desatar terror en las otras islas.- dijo temeroso por la reacción.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA bueno, si entrenamos todos los días, tenemos rutinas de 4 horas al día de entrenamiento fuerte, después nos dedicamos a nuestras tareas diarias, ¿pero, lo de bestias? debe ser porque preferimos pelear con nuestras pieles, que con armaduras, creo que por esa razón piensan que somos bestias xD.- dijo riéndose de lo que decía Gobber.

\- ¿No te molesta?- pregunto temeroso.

\- No, porque debería molestarme.

\- Por estigmatizarlos.

\- Mejor así, con razón nuestro nombre es tan temido WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- Pero

\- Dime

\- Pero ¿lo de guerreros temibles si lo son?

\- Eso sí, nosotros entramos en trance con ciertas sustancias cuando la batalla es temible y solo si es cuerpo a cuerpo. Si la batalla es con dragones preferimos no estar en ese trance.

\- Y que plantas son esas.

\- Son unas plantas que crecen cerca de nuestro pueblo.

\- Aaaaaa

\- …..

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Se están demorando, ¿no lo crees?

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- La pareja del año.

\- Aaaaaaa. Ahora que lo dices, si, ya se demoraron- en eso aparece Valka tras los hombres, por lo que se asustaron un poco con su llegada.

\- A mi hija le gusta estar limpia, y como estuvo encerrada en una cala por 6 meses, debe estar lavando su cabello, además de enjabonar su cuerpo. Por eso debe estar demorándose.

\- Pero ¿con Dagur ahí?

\- Por lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos ¿tú crees que Dagur desobedezca algunas órdenes de Hicca? ¿tú crees que pasaría si él la espiase?

\- Wuajajajajajaj jamás creí ver el día que la pequeña Hicca le gritonee a mi hijo.

\- De que te sorprendes, es hija de estoico el vasto, algo de el debió de heredar.

\- Jajajajajajajajaja su carácter.

\- Pero, si incluso de pequeña tenía carácter fuerte. No por nada, la primera reacción que tuvo al ver a mi hijo, más cuando él le beso su mano, fue el de querer golpearlo.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Será digno de ver lo que ocurrirá cuando Hicca este embarazada de Dagur, he oído que las mujeres se ponen como fieras de un momento a otro cuando están en estado JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA

\- Bueno dejemos ya de reír, debemos terminar de hacer las preparaciones del banquete.

\- JAJAJAJA vamos JAJAJA

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dentro de la cabaña de Dagur (el vive solo) mando a llamar a una costurera, por lo que Hicca se encontraba aun sucia, pero tomándose las medidas, Dagur le pregunto cuál era su color favorito, ella respondió que el verde. Pero en realidad le daba lo mismo el color.

\- ¿Dagur falta mucho? De verdad deseo bañarme.

\- Solo un poco más linda.

\- Pero es que ya me acalambre de estar así.

\- Solo faltan unas medidas y ya está.

\- Pero hasta desdentado esta aburrido, míralo- en efecto el dragón se encontraba durmiendo en una viga del techo.

\- Ese dragón tuyo, parece gato

\- Si.

\- Bueno, creo que la costurera ya esta lista. ¿O no Berta?

\- Si jefe, las mujeres y yo tendremos el vestido listo en unas horas, si me disculpa me retiro.

\- Adelante.- cuando se fue ayudo a bajar a Hicca de la butaca.- Hicca ya puedes ducharte.

\- ¿Ducharme?

\- Aaa verdad tú no lo conoces. Ven, aquí puedes ducharte- Dagur muestra una especie de cuarto de madera en una parte de la cabaña, estaba cerrado desde la rodilla a los hombros, con un especie de tubo de metal en el techo.

Cuando Hicca entro a ese cuarto raro de madera Dagur le había dicho que se desnudara, cosa que hizo que la joven se ruborizara completamente y comenzara a temer. Aun recuerda lo que ocurrió con esa bestia enferma y duda un poco. Pero el pelirrojo le aseguro que no haría ni vería nada. Solo le afirmo que debe de estar desnuda dentro del cuarto.

Cuando la joven empezó a sacarse las ropas, se sentía un poco incómoda pero se las entrego a Dagur, pero se sintió peor cuando le tuvo que pasar, su ropa intima. Cuando Dagur la recibió también se ruborizo un poco, pero no dijo ni miro más de lo que debía a esa prenda.

\- ¿Estás lista?

\- Sí, pero ya tengo frio.

\- Pronto dejaras de sentirlo,¿ te gusta el agua caliente o tibia?

\- Caliente

\- Muy bien, eeeh desdentado ven aquí- el dragón lo observa y se acerca.

\- ¿Puedes lanzar una fuerte llamarada aquí?- dijo mientras le mostraba una especie de agujero dentro de un contenedor de metal. Pero el dragón lo hace una vez que ocurre vapor empieza a salir de algunas partes de ese extraño caldero.

\- Ya linda prepárate.

\- Prepararme para….. kiaaaaaaaaaaaa!- agua empezó a salir del tubo raro, por lo que se asusto un poco, pero se relajo al sentir como el agua caliente caía por su cabeza y cuerpo.

\- ¿Necesitas algo más?- pregunto Dagur fuera a unos centímetros de ella, tras la tabla.

\- Solo necesito algo con que limpiarme el cabello y mi cuerpo.

\- Espérame un poco- Dagur salió del lugar pero vuelve rápidamente

\- Te, estas son algunas cosas que usan las mujeres para limpiarse, te los iba a regalar pero se me olvido llevarlo cuando …..- hizo memoria a ese horrible día, cuando por su estupidez perdió a la mujer de su vida, y cuando drago la secuestra y la alejo de su lado por 6 meses.

\- ¿Son míos?- trato de que se olvidara de ese horrible día

\- Claro ten este es para el cabello y este para el cuerpo. Ahora te dejo si me necesitas grita

\- Claro-

Cuando Dagur salió de la casa Hicca se dispuso a usar esas cosas que le entrego Dagur el de cabello, tenía un olor intenso a flores, parece que era esas flores moradas que aparecen solamente en primavera, su aroma le agrado por lo que uso un poco en su cabello, cuando lo aplica sale de él, un montón de espuma, aprovecho además de cepillarlo un poco salía ramitas, insectos pequeños, mucha tierra, la espuma duro un poco por lo que aplica un poco más, solo cuando dio visto bueno a su cabello se dedico a su cuerpo, enjabono su cuerpo con una especie de barra blanca, olía agradable como la rosa mosqueta. Estuvo ahí dentro por mucho tiempo. Pero cuando sus dedos ya estaban arrugados, es cuando decidió salir de la ducha. Solo para ver que no tenía con que secarse…

\- ¿Dagur?- hablo fuerte la joven

\- ¡DAGUR!- probó de nuevo la jovencita.

\- Genial. ¿Desdentado?- el dragón la observa

\- ¿Puedes buscar a Dagur por favor?- desdentado sale por la ventana en busca del enorme pelirrojo.

\- Me dio frio de nuevo- decía la joven, decide abrir de nuevo la llave para evitar en posible resfrió.

Por otro lado Dagur estaba viendo las preparaciones de la aldea. No había dado su autorización para esto. Pero su gente quería darle una bienvenida apropiada a su prometida. Acto que el agradeció por lo que dijo que estaba quedando bien. Nuevamente su gente lo mira como si tuviese dos cabezas. Pero se detuvieron cuando vieron que el agradecimiento de su jefe es real.

Dagur estaba viendo y hablando con su padre de otros temas. Como de drago, hablaron con sus hombres más fuertes, y les dijeron que se preparasen para una posible batalla.

\- ¿Está seguro, jefe Oswald?

\- Drago manodura , no es de los hombres que se rinden tan fácil, lo mas probable es que ya este en camino, y por lo que dijo Eret. debemos estar listos, estoy preocupado por el tamaño de ese dragón que menciono.

\- ¿Más grande que una montaña?

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Cómo podemos derrotar algo así?

\- Debemos trazar un plan.

\- Debemos hacerlo ahora, por mientras Uds. entrenen con los dragones, no los maten deben aprender a domarlos.

\- Si señor- los guerreros se disponían a entrenar con los dragones. Pero en eso llega una furia nocturna derribando las preparaciones y algunos vikingos a su paso. Cuando el jefe lo ve sabe que Hicca ya debe de haber terminado.

\- Si me disculpan. Debo ver si está listo una cosa.

\- Ve hijo yo me encargo aquí.

Dagur sigue al enorme dragón negro, pero primero hace una parada en la sala de costureras. Al entrar ve a 5 mujeres trabajando en un vestido decorado exquisitamente era verde con decoraciones de hilos de oro. Un lujo que solo poseen las mujeres de alto estatus social. Un digno regalo a una princesa (Hicca es hija de jefe eso es prácticamente ser princesa).

\- Jefe Dagur, ya está listo.

\- ¿Puedo llevármelo?

\- Si, solo necesitamos estirarlo un poco y ya está.

\- Bien envíenmelo a mí cabaña cuando esté listo.

\- Si jefe- Dagur se retira a su cabaña junto con el dragón negro.

Cuando llega a su cabaña el dragón se precipita hacia el interior y sube hacia una viga, Dagur camina por la cabaña, en eso escucha.

\- ¿Dagur?- pregunto un poco temerosa la joven.

\- Aquí estoy- calmándola en el acto.

\- Necesito algo para secarme

\- Claro espera un poco- se dirige hacia una puerta y saca una especie de sabana pero de lana, se la pasa a Hicca, ella le agradece.

\- Gracias.

\- Toma y sécate no quiero que enfermes.

\- Claro, pero ¿con que me visto?

\- Solo preocúpate de estar seca y caliente.

\- Vale- decía la joven mientras se volteaba al hombre.

Dagur se maravilla al ver esos hombros cremosos, siempre a deseado poder acariciarlos o besarlos, pero por culpa de drago debe de ser paciente y esperara a que la joven confié completamente en el. Hicca, sin saber lo que ella misma provoca en Dagur, solo se dedica a secarse el cuerpo y a su cabello, pero tiene una ayuda extra por parte de desdentado, este dragón sopla aire caliente, secándolo en un momento, lo único malo es que genera un gran friz en la joven. Así que le pregunta al guerrero tras suyo si posee un peine.

\- Necesito algo para arreglar mi pelo ¿tienes algo que me pueda ayudar?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- en lo personal le gustaba como le quedaba, era lindo y salvaje (como cuando desdentado lanza la llamarada e Hiccup se quemo, en la prueba de vuelo)

\- Es una broma ¿no es cierto? Necesito desenredarlo.

\- En ese cofre en la cómoda hay uno. Puedes usarlo, claro que si no te molesta compartir.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Es mío

\- Aaaaaaaaah. No, no me molesta- en eso escuchan como golpean la puerta principal

\- TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC- son mis efectos sonoros

\- Adelante- dijo fuerte el hombre

\- Mi señor hemos traído lo que nos pidió-

La mujer entro con el vestido que le encargo Dagur. Gracias a las costureras pudieron terminarlo en un tiempo record, más porque Oswald había dicho que querían que les hiciesen un vestido para la joven en su último encuentro, pero no lo lograron, solo que ahora sí pudieron.

\- ¿Qué cosa es Dagur?

\- Algo que quería también regalarte en el último encuentro, pero

\- ¿Se te olvido?- lo interrumpió divertida la joven.

\- No, no alcanzaron a terminarlo.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Un vestido.

\- Señor ¿puede retirarse para vestir a lady Hicca?

\- Claro. Cuando estés lista ven a buscarme estaré en el hall principal.- al terminar de decir eso Dagur desaparece dejando a las mujeres solas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otro lado. No muy lejos de ahí, drago manodura estaba ansioso por ver nuevamente al objeto de su locura y rabia. Pero antes de llevársela desea romperla, acabara con todo lo que le importa a la joven

\- Muy pronto querida. Acabare con todo lo que te importa. Partiendo por ese prometido tuyo- el dragón se mueve lentamente por el agua al ser tan grande, son más lentos de lo normal

\- Rápido lagartija inútil- mientras le enterraba una lanza en su cuerpo. Seguido de latigazos.

\- Estaré con ella en la madrugada…jejeje…..jajajaja…..JAJAJAJAJWUAJAJAJAJEJAJAJAJAJAJA!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya era el atardecer, y los preparativos ya estaban listos, fogatas y faroles están encendidos en la aldea. Hicca admiro la decoración, la música….. Todo, no sabía que los berserkers eran buenos músicos.

Los aldeanos al verla vestida con su nuevo traje, se quedaban mirándola admirados, era un vestido simple pero con detalles exquisitos de hilo de oro. Era completamente verde esmeralda. Con cuello cuadrado en el pecho, decorado con oro, decoración de flores de oro en su torso. Mientras que la parte inferior es lisa con un pequeño decorado de oro en el borde del vestido. Lo que más encantaba era que marcaba todas las curvas de su cuerpo y brillaba con las luces. Según las costureras era tela de una tierra muy lejana. Incluso ella estaba maravillada, era increíblemente suave y caliente. Es como si no llevase nada puesto de lo ligero y suave que es. (Seda)

\- Hija, al fin llegas…. Que vestido más hermoso… te queda como guante.

\- Gracias mama….. pero me siento incomoda con él.

\- ¿Porque? Te queda de maravilla hija

\- Porque es como si no llevara nada puesto.-dijo incomoda la joven.

\- Tonterías, te ves hermosa. Ahora vamos, te deben estar esperando.-

Hicca veía a la gente tocar felices, había comida por montones, todos reían y estaban felices. Así que en un momento de impulsividad, empieza a bailar al ritmo de la música. Valka solo sonríe y le pide a desdentado que vaya a buscar a Dagur. En eso el dragón sale literalmente volando*, cuando lo encuentra, lo jala de la ropa dándole a entender que lo siga rápido.

Dagur, es empujado en el mar de gente que estaba viendo una cosa en particular y cuando se acerca, ve como su hermosa prometida estaba bailando al ritmo de la música, y en un momento dado empieza a traer más gente para que baile con ella. Niños, ancianos, jóvenes, adultos, todos para bailar. Al comienzo estaban un poco dudosos pero al ver como se divertía la joven dejaron sus penas de lado para bailar con la música. Giros y vueltas alrededor de la plaza y la de la fogata se odian ver. Los hombres empezaron a golpear sus palmas al ritmo de la música. Cuando Hicca ve a Dagur lo invita para bailar con ella. Pero él se niega riendo, eso hizo que desdentado lo empujara con el trasero para tirarlo a la pista de baile, todos disfrutaban del baile mas cuando vieron como su jefe estaba divertido y relajado al ritmo de la música. Intento acercarse a Hicca pero fueron jalados por otras parejas, evitando así poder bailar juntos. Pero no les molesto.

(apuesto a que saben a que escena me estoy refiriendo aqui)

Sonidos de violines sonaron con más fuerza dando a entender que la música ya estaba por terminar. La joven castaña estaba en su mundo mientras giraba, saltaba y bailaba con los ojos cerrados, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando termino en los brazos de Dagur justo cuando la música termino. Todos los aldeanos gritaban de felicidad, mientras la pareja recuperaba el aliento.

Hicca intento ir al encuentro con su madre para ir al gran hall, pero Dagur no la deja ir tan fácilmente, la tenia agarrada de su muñeca. Ella estaba a punto de preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, pero en eso empezó lo que jamás creyó que pasaría en su vida…

Dagur:

I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me

No scorching sun nor freezing cold will...- la voz del hombre era suave y grave

Hicca estaba en completo shock, para que el cantara esa canción frente a todos, quería decir que estaba dándole a entender de que la quería por ella, no por su apariencia física, estaba por cantar para continuar junto a él pero.

Gobber:

Will stop me on my journey- Dagur le dedico una mirada de muerte- perdón

Dagur:

If you will promise me your heart  
And love….. – termino con la esperanza de que ella continuara con la canción y parea alegría de todos ella continuo.

Hicca

And love me for eternity

My dearest one, my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need of mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me

Dagur: ahora hasta los músicos continuaron con el canto de unión de los jefes.

But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me

Hicca:

I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold

Dagur:

I only want you near me

Juntos + Gobber:

To love to kiss to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows and delights  
I'll keep your love inside me

I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me.

Ambos bailaban dando vueltas y juros para terminar en un tierno beso frente a toda la aldea. Los berserkers estaban felices de que su jefe, mostrara un lado más humano y de que por fin sus aldeas se unificaran, darían su vida por la joven en los brazos del pelirrojo. Porque ella es única. Si es capaz de domarlo y de mostrarle un lado que jamás vieron. Significaba que la joven era una joya. Y la defenderían de cualquiera que la dañase.

\- he tortolos, es hora de festejar – decía feliz Valka por su hija.

\- Vamos- Decía feliz la joven, mientras era abrazada por el pelirrojo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de la fiesta, en la que todos celebraron por la pareja, y de la pronta boda, muchos borrachos por hidromiel y cerveza. Algunos terminaron durmiendo dentro de los fondos*, otros en las mesas, algunos en la silla, otros arriba de las brasas, y otros en el suelo.

Dagur, se llevo a hicca a su casa para dormir mas comodos, ella prefirió dormir junto a el. Después de todo, ya no temia de el. Dagur se gano completamente su confianza, y sabia que el no le haría nada que ella no quisiese, además a el, le gustaba dormir abrazado junto a la joven. Hicca por su parte disfrutaba de dormir en el pecho del hombre. Se relajaba mientras escuchaba su respiración y su corazón.

Estaban bien pero en eso…

\- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!- fue la explosión que se escucho en toda la aldea.

\- ¿Que fue eso?- pregunto asustada.

\- No lo sé ¡ quédate aquí!-Dagur, se vistió rápido y se puso su casco y hacha.

\- Pero

\- ¡Quédate dentro!- demando el joven

\- Si

Una vez que sale, ve con horror como su aldea es atacada por un inmenso dragón gris. Estaba haciendo explotar las casas con una especie de ráfaga de hielo congelando todo a su paso

\- ¿Pero que es esa cosa?

\- Jefe. Estamos en problemas.

\- Dime Erick

\- Drago manodura.

\- ¿¡QUE?!

\- ¡Ese lunático está controlando a esa bestia!

\- ¡Maldito!. ¡Traigan a todos los hombres! Y las catapultas no dejaremos que ese enfermo destruya nuestra aldea.

\- Si señor- Erick se disponía a acatar las órdenes de su líder.

Mientras tanto Dagur. Corría hacia en encuentro de su padre y los demás en las costas de Berserker. Ahí ve con horror a la inmensa bestia, y a drago manodura riéndose de forma muy enferma, casi demente (como él lo hace en la serie pero mucho peor)

\- ¿¡Que quieres en mi isla maldito!?- demando furioso el líder berserker

\- Tú sabes lo que quiero, muchacho.

\- Ilústrame.- dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

\- Entrégame a mi mujer- dijo picándolo. Cosa que resulto

\- ¡!¡!JAMAS!¡!¡- grito encolerizado.- lárgate de mi isla si no quieres que te degollé- dijo amenazándolo con su hacha.

\- Ven si te atreves pero me llevare a mi preciosa joya conmigo. AAAHRGAAAAAAAAAAAGRRAAAAAAAAAAAA! Empezó a gritar moviendo un especie de palo. Controlando a la enorme bestia.

El gigantesco dragón empezó a lanzar ráfagas de hielo por toda la aldea y se asusto cuando el rayo de hielo estuvo cerca de su cabaña. Más cuando vio a Hicca y a su madre correr para resguardarse en un lugar más seguro.

\- MALDITOOO! –

Dagur se precipita a donde esta drago. Y lo ataca con su hacha pero él es igual de fuerte que el. El resto de los berserker estaban acompañándolo en la batalla, y los berkianos atacaban con sus dragones. Eret también los acompañaban, estaba en el skrill de Dagur mientras lanzaba rayos a la inmensa bestia, logrando aturdir a la bestia un poco.

\- ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!. Pronto tendré a mi bella mujer para terminar lo que inicie en la cala.- decía pensando que Dagur no sabía a lo que se refería, ese fue un error letal. Tanta era su rabia que desprende de un hachazo su brazo metálico

\- Primero ¡te mato! si le pones un dedo encima de mi mujer ¡Maldito enfermo!

\- WUAJAJAJAAJ. Si no es mía, no será de nadie- drago vuelve a gritar y girar su báculo, la bestia comienza a lanzar mas rayos de hielo. El resto de la aldea no sabía dónde esconderse (los que eran niños y ancianos), por lo que todos terminaron en la playa, junto con Hicca. Drago al verla, ordena a la inmensa bestia a lanzar un rayo de hielo para así terminar con la vida de la joven

\- ¡HAZLO MALDITA BESTIAAA!.- ordeno al gigantesco dragón.

Cosa que hizo más por temor que por lealtad. Desdentado intento protegerla cubriéndola con sus alas. Pero ambos terminaron dentro del inmenso bloque de hielo.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito Valka desesperada, mientras intentaba inútilmente de romper el hielo con sus puños.

\- ¿Hicca?- pregunto un poco ido Dagur al ver lo que le ocurrió a la joven.

\- WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Te lo dije si no es mía, no será de nadie- decía riéndose de la desgracia del berserker.

\- Te mato….- decía choqueado y bajo. Sus hombres sabían que el hombre de rastas estaba muerto, estaba igual que cuando Alvin asesino a su madre- yo te mato

\- WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA inténtalo – fue un reto.

\- Yo…¡!¡!YO TE MATO!¡!¡!- grito fuera de si el joven era tanta su rabia que agarraba el mango con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Mientras atacaba a drago.

Por otro lado Valka seguía inútilmente de romper el hielo, pero en eso escucha como un rugido empieza a sonar dentro de él y como una luz azul fosforescente empezaba a brillar dentro del hielo cada vez con mayor intensidad. Gobber logra apartar a la mujer del bloque a tiempo antes de que este explote, y sale de él un furioso furia nocturna, retando al inmenso dragón.

Ambos dragones pelean por el dominio. Mientras tanto Hicca se encuentra inconsciente, Valka y Astrid se precipitan ante ella, buscando pulso o el palpitar de su corazón, afortunadamente lo encuentran.

\- Esta viva- dijo feliz Astrid.

\- Hay que sacarla de aquí

\- Con cuidado.

\- Eret llévatela.

\- ¿A dónde?- dándoles a entender de que la aldea no es segura y aquí no es mejor.

\- Cerca de aquí hay una cueva. Ocultala ahí

\- Voy…- pero se detiene al ver como desdenteado gana al dragón de drago. Y este se retira adolorido… el resto de los dragones de la isla y de los berkianos se unen a desdentado para alejar al dragón.

\- Increíble.- fue lo que dijo Oswald. Todos pensaban lo mismo.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con drago?- en eso ven como drago y Dagur pelean, pero el ultimo estaba tan furioso y fuera de sí, que estaba ganando con creces la batalla.

\- Esta muerto ¿no es así?- pregunto temeroso Patan

\- Si. Les advierto….. si no están acostumbrados ver morir a los hombres de forma grotesca….. no mire- advirtió Oswald a los vikingos de Berk. Astrid y Valka miraron para otro lado. Gobber solo miraba fijamente para ver el final del hombre que mato a su mejor amigo.

\- No puede ser tan ma…..-

Patan paro abruptamente al ver como Dagur con una fuerza descomunal y fuera de sí. Decapita a drago de un solo hachazo, mientras este último veía con horror como su dragón se alejaba de las costas de berserker. La sangre salpicaba por montones y para mas horror de los berkianos (los jóvenes) el cuerpo de drago aun se movía, de forma mecánica a pesar de no tener cabeza. Dando hachazos torpes, pero Dagur los esquivaba sin problema alguno, cogió la cabeza de drago y se lo muestra a su gente.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!- fue el grito que dio Dagur a su gente

\- ¡IAAAAAAAAAAA!- fue la respuesta de su pueblo. Al fin esa escoria fue derrotada y jamás volveria a molestar sus vidas. Mientras los berkianos, aprendieron una lección…."jamás lastimes lo que más quiere un berserker o te degolla".

Dagur se acerca a su padre, este lo atrae en un abrazo fraternal, no importa que este cubierto de sangre. Apoya la cabeza de Dagur en su pecho, dándole a entender de lo que hizo era lo correcto. Pero en eso le dice.

\- Hicca está viva.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Esta viva.

\- ¿¡Donde está?!- demando el guerrero. En eso Oswald la señala en los brazos de Eret. Dagur se precipita sobre él para cerciorarse por sus propios ojos de lo que dijo su padre es real.

\- ¿Hicca?- decía temeroso el joven, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, pero no le importo solo quería ver si estaba viva su mujer.

\- ¿Hicca?- volvió a intentar, el pelirrojo, golpeando suavemente sus mejillas.

\- Mmmmm- se quejo la castaña, mientras abría sus bellos ojos verde esmeralda-hola- dijo cansada.

Dagur al verla viva la aparta de Eret. Mientras la abraza fuertemente en sus brazos, pensando que era un sueño, había jurado que la perdió cuando la bestia lanzo el rayo de hielo sobre ella y desdentado. Hicca acaricia su mejilla, no le importa la sangre que tiene en su rostro. Solo le importa saber que estaba bien y sin ni una herida de gravedad, solo algunos raspones.

\- Yo creía que- decía Dagur…

\- Hey, soy terca como mula y obstinada como mi papa, que mas pruebas quieres para saber que soy una vikinga- decía en forma de burla. Pero al ver como Dagur tiene los ojos cristalinos. Solo logro besarlo para decirlo que estaba viva y era real.

\- ¡QUE VIVAAAA EL JEFEEEEEEE!- gritaron los berserker.

\- Vamos. Vamos a casa- dijo Dagur. Hicca solo asiente mientras es cargada por el pelirrojo hacia la aldea. Mientras son alabados por los aldeanos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pronto se extendió la noticia que Dagur degolló a drago, liberándolos así del lunático, los berkianos se dirigieron a la isla berserker. Porque el acontecimiento más importante iba a ocurrir dentro de poco.

Todo estaba decorado exquisitamente, por las mujeres de ambas aldeas. Los mejores cocineros estaban preparando los platillos, músicos tocaban bellas melodías. ¿Por qué se estarán preguntando? Bueno el día de hoy, es el enlace de Hicca y Dagur en santo matrimonio.

Ambos estaban frente a Gobber, con sus ropas ceremoniales de sus culturas. Hicca estaba bellamente vestida con un traje color tierra. Dándole tributo a la diosa freya. Mientras que Dagur estaba vestido con pieles. Muy similares a su traje normal, pero la gran diferencia era que tenía una capa de piel que cubre parte de sus hombros, llevaba el torso desnudo mostrando su físico y dándole envidia a las jóvenes de ambas aldeas por Hicca. Una falda de piel y las botas vikingas, se podían ver sus cicatrices de batalla y tatuajes.

Hicca por su parte llevaba su traje color tierra (es dando a entender, los colores de la tierra, beige, café, blanco y rojo) su cabello estaba suelto y era decorado por una bella diadema de flores de diferentes colores y tamaños. Ella se veía bellísima, era básicamente daba envidia a los jóvenes de las tribus por Dagur. Al tener por esposa a la hermosa joven.

\- Dagur. Aceptas a esta mujer ante los ojos de la diosa freya, para amarla y respetarla, por los siglos de los siglos aquí y en el valhalla?

\- Acepto – dijo seguro de si Dagur.

\- Hicca. Aceptas a este hombre ante los ojos de freya y Odín, para amarlo y respetarlo, por los siglos de los siglos aquí y en el valhalla?

\- Acepto- dio la joven mientras veía al hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Por el poder que me conceden los ancianos de las tribus. Yo los uno, como hombre y mujer ante los ojos de los grandes dioses. Puedes besar a tu mujer.- cuando lo dijo Dagur besa a Hicca de forma muy cariñosa. Y cuando termia de besarla.

Dagur:

Far over the Misty Mountains rise  
Leave us standing upon the heights  
What was before, we see once more  
Is our kingdom a distant light

Fiery mountain beneath the moon  
The words unspoken, we'll be there soon  
For home a song that echoes on  
And all who find us will know the tune

Los hombres empiezan a golpear sus palmas, y cantar armoniosamente junto con su señor.

Dagur:

Some folk we never forget  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven't seen the back of us yet  
We'll fight as long as we live  
All eyes on the hidden door  
To the Lonely Mountain borne  
We'll ride in the gathering storm  
Until we get our long-forgotten gold

We lay under the Misty Mountains cold  
In slumbers deep and dreams of gold  
We must awake, our lives to make  
And in the darkness a torch we hold

From long ago when lanterns burned  
Untill this day our hearts have yearned  
Her fate unknown the Arkenstone  
What was stolen must be returned

We must awake and make the day  
To find a song for heart and soul

Some folk we never forget  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven't seen the end of it yet  
We'll fight as long as we live  
All eyes on the hidden door  
To the Lonely Mountain borne  
We'll ride in the gathering storm  
Until we get our long-forgotten gold  
Far away from Misty Mountains cold.

The Hobbit - Song of The Lonely Mountain - Peter Hollens

Búsquenla es la mejor versión que escuche de esta canción

\- Gracias - Decía la ahora señora de los berserker y berkians

\- Te dije que te cantaría en el día de nuestra boda. Para volver a besarla tiernamente

Fin

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Heeee que dicen me gane mi estrellita por terminar el fic?... o quieren un epilogo xD uds digan xD gracias por sus comentarios eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Saludos a monterrey (Ali nav) y a México (Navid) que gracias a sus comentarios me motivaron a seguir escribiendo. Aa y lo digo en serio busquen a Peter Hollens es un cantante increíble. Nos vemos en otro fic BYEEEEEE!**

 *** expresion que se usa mucho en mi pais.**

 *** fondos: palabra comunmente usada en mi rubro para referimos a las ollas mas grandes de lo normal.**


	8. EPILOGO

Consejo, escuchen las canciones que les pongo en el capitulo, asi se hagan una idea de cómo son as melodías y voces de los personajes xD. Este capítulo se trata de cómo se relacionan los berkianos con los berserker, además de que habrá fiesta yyyyyyy al fin aparece drago nuevamente. Como siempre… la ortografía y gramatica me las paso por el traxero, si fuera 100% perfecta me dedicaría a escritora y no a cocina xD

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **EPILOGO**

Han pasado ya 5 años después de que Dagur derroto a drago manodura. Demasiadas cosas han ocurrido después de ese suceso. ¿Qué cosas, se estarán preguntando? Bueno, para empezar las tribus berserker y berkian se unieron y crearon una sola tribu, no muy lejos del antiguo hogar de Hicca. La nueva tribu era temida y respetada por todo el mundo, mas cuando se enteraron que su jefe, derroto y decapito de un solo golpe a Drago el controlador de dragones.

Se estarán preguntando ¿qué paso con los chicos?. Bueno Brutacio se convirtió en el ayudante de Gobber cuando Hicca no podía ayudarlo, además de que está saliendo con una de las pocas chicas lindas de berserker, era una linda morena de intensos ojos azules, su nombre es Brunilda, han estado saliendo alrededor de un año y Brutacio ya piensa dar el siguiente paso. Pero sus amigos (Patapez y Patan le dice que aun es joven para responsabilidades de matrimonio y pañales), cosa que asusto un poco al rubio de ratas.

Brutilda empezó a salir con un lindo chico de la otra tribu, no era tan fuerte y musculoso como Dagur, pero según ella era divertido…COFdementeCOF, así que se llevaron de maravillas.

Patan y Patapez aun estaban enamorados de la vieja arpía, a pesar de que ya no presta sus servicios a los hombres, ellos de igual manera la visitan, solo que al final fueron vetados por la vieja mujer que nunca más pudieron ir a su palacio

Gobber aun se dedica de herrero, con los berkianos nunca tuvo tanto trabajo, pero con los berserker era pan de cada día el afilar cuchillas, hachas, espadas. No creía, hasta que empezaron a vivir juntos de lo que había dicho Oswald, eso del entrenamiento duro de 4 horas seguidas. Los berkianos en comparación son unos holgazanes, pero gracias a la tribu guerrera se están poniendo nuevamente en forma y así evitar que sus mujeres empiecen a interesarse en los hombres guerreros.

Oswald estaba ya retirado, y junto con Valka levantaron una estatua de tributo a estoico el vasto, acto que los berkianos agradecieron de corazón por el gesto. Lo único que hace Oswald, que tenga que ver con la jerarquía y mandato de la isla es cuando Dagur o Hicca de verdad o pueden hacerlo por algún motivo de importancia.

Valka se dedica ahora a los telares, algo que siempre le había gustado realizar, además son muy bien vendidos por los comerciantes que pasan en la isla. Tanto es la reputación de sus telares que empezó a entrenar a algunas mujeres y ancianas para que trabajen y así aumentar las riquezas de la tribu.

Astrid y Eret al final terminaron juntos, se casaron cuando llevaban ya un año de relación para felicidad de la joven pareja fueron bendecidos por un lindo niño al que nombraron Hans (nombre noruego), era un niño de pelo negro azabache e intensos ojos azules como su madre. Era un joven hiperactivo y un excelente luchador, de unos 3 años. Podía manejar sin mayor problemas su hacha, que era de entrenamiento para niños, pero tenía problemas para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aun era torpe de pies.

Mientras tanto la pareja, si han tenido sus altibajos pero eso es completamente normal en un matrimonio. Mas cuando Hicca estuvo embarazada de su primer hijo. Prácticamente Dagur quería que se quedara acostada sin hacer nada los 7 meses que le faltaban de embarazo, se enteraron cuando Hicca tenía tres, y se desmayó en una reunión de jefes, alterando al todo el mundo pensando que la comida estaba envenenada. Pero según la anciana de ese pueblo aseguro que la joven estaba bien y solo se está acostumbrando al bebe, en el fondo había dicho que era normal que ocurriese. Dagur cuando se entero de que iba a ser padre, primero estaba en shock, después estaba feliz y después empezó a gritar a todo el mundo de la feliz noticia.

Hicca por su parte estaba feliz pero discutía demasiado con Dagur cuando el no la dejaba trabajar ni hacer sus labores diarias alegando de que debía cuidarse más, solo cuando Oswald intercepto a favor de la joven es cuando Dagur dio su brazo a torcer.

Cuando nació su hijo un joven llamado Einar*, era castaño, pero cuando la luz del sol toca su pelo se ve un resplandor rojo, ojos intensos verdes (ambos padres) con la misma nariz de Dagur y su mentón. Era una copia casi exacta de Dagur. Pero su carácter es mas como su madre.

El pequeño tenía 4 años, era bueno con las espadas de entrenamiento, con el hacha y con el arco, lo único que le incómoda al joven es pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Además según él, rebatía diciendo él "para que pelear, si tenemos a desdentado para que nos cuide", solo para que sus padres le digan "si los dragones no pueden cuidarte, quien cuidara a tu pueblo", eso solo motivo un poco más al joven en mejorar, además conocía la historia de su padre y como derroto de un solo golpe a un temible hombre, más fuerte que una montaña.

El resto de los niños no lo creían, pero como Gobber les dijo de cómo lo decapito de un solo hachazo y les mostro su cabeza al pueblo entero. Solo ahí creyeron de la historia, mas cuando empezaron a preguntar a diferentes aldeanos de la historia y todos le comentaban lo mismo.

\- ¡Donde esta, mi nieto querido!

\- Abueloooo, soy tu único nieto- dijo risueño el pequeño. En eso entra Valka y Gobber.

\- Y para nosotros no hay saludos- dijo divertida Valka, del pequeño castaño

\- Abuelita. Tío Gobber- sip tenia debilidad el pequeño por su abuela.

\- Owwwww creo que estas mas grande. Ya no puedo levantarte.

\- JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA el pequeño Einar esta gordito.

\- NO ESTOY GORDO.- dijo ofendido el pequeño vikingo.

\- ¿Y dime tus papas donde están?- pregunto Valka.

\- Papá está entrenando a los eclutas. Y mama…..

\- ¿Qué pasa con tu mamá?

\- Esta rara

\- ¿Y eso?

\- No sé, duerme mucho y parece más molesta conmigo….. ¿está enojada conmigo?

\- No cielo, no. Tu mamá te quiere mucho, jamás la molestarías

\- Es que siempre está con cara molesta, y siempre, me dice que me calle…- dijo ya mas deprimido el joven.

\- Mmmmm dijiste que tu papá está entrenando a los reclutas.

\- Si.

\- Voy a verlo, Uds. quédense con Einar.- dijo Oswald, a lo que iba donde su hijo.

\- Dime… ¿quieres ayudarme a hacer una tarta?- decía su abuela

\- ¡SIIIIIIIIII!- que niño no le gusta hacer dulces y comerse la masa cruda xD

\- Con tal que no hagas albóndigas todo bien por mi amiga- a lo que la vikinga le dio una mirada de muerte a Gobber.

Mientras tanto Dagur estaba entrenando a los reclutas, estaban en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y les decía como debían de atacar y de aprovechar la más mínima oportunidad para así tomar ventaja del enemigo.

\- No se distraigan, deben estar 100% enfocados en su contrincante.¡UDS BERKIANS NO SE DETENGAN!- algunos berkianos partieron de 0 en el entrenamiento, por lo que terminar completamente exhaustos.

\- ¡DAGUR!- llamo su padre

\- Ustedes sigan, ya vuelvo – les dijo a los reclutas.

\- Si jefe.

\- Que pasa papa- decía mientras se acercaba a Oswald, que estaba un poco apartado de los reclutas.

\- Quisiera saber…. ¿Qué pasa con Hicca?

\- ¿Qué ocurre con ella?- pregunto dudoso el vikingo.

\- Anda extraña y además parece, de que se está desquitando con Einar.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Eso, sabes si ha estado actuando extraña últimamente.

\- Bueno…. Solo que esta durmiendo más de lo normal.

\- …. tu crees que ….. a lo mejor ella este….

\- ¿Embarazada?

\- Si.

\- No lo se papá, cuando estaba esperando a Einar no actuaba así. Es mas ni parecía que estaba embarazada, excepto cuando se desmayo en la reunión de los jefes.

\- En todo caso hijo, hay que hablar con ella para asi evitar que siga desquitándose con el pequeño, el no tiene culpa de nada.

\- Lo sé, voy a buscarla, ¿puedes quedarte con los reclutas?

\- No tengo ningún problema, ¿sabes dónde buscarla?

\- Si, dijo que estaría con gothi.

\- Esa anciana tiene más años que un puto cerro.

\- Hey no te burles anciano que vas en su mismo camino- dijo burlándose de su padre.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARME MOCOSO!- dijo mientras Dagur se despedía sin mirarlo

Mientras tanto con la joven de la discordia….. o la joven comentada….

\- ¿Estás segura gothi?- a lo que la anciana solo asiente, dándole a entender que estaba completamente segura.

\- ¿qué voy a hacer?- a lo que la anciana solo pone cara de "no me mires a mí, es tu problema"

\- Un poco de ayuda por favor…- a lo que la anciana solo ríe y se va.

\- Gracias abuela- dijo ofendida la castaña

Dagur entra a la cabaña de gothi y en efecto ahí encuentra a Hicca, ella al verlo se pone nerviosa y no sabe donde esconderse.

\- Hicca tenemos que hablar.

\- Okey pero no aquí por favor.

\- Vamos- En eso se dirigen donde se realizan la fogata, no había nadie, además tenía una vista hermosa del océano. Dagur estaba ya cansado de tanto silencio así que, con "SU" sutileza exigió saber las cosas

\- Me puedes decir ¿Qué es eso de que has estado desquitándote con Einar?

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto confundida la joven

\- Lo que oíste, tu hijo piensa que estas molesta con él y de que te estás desquitando con él—demando molesto Dagur, Hicca al oírlo se asusta un poco

\- ¡Yo no estoy molesta con mi hijo! jamás lo haría, es lo que más amo en el mundo después de ti- eso calmo un poco a Dagur pero aun así.

\- Entonces me puedes explicar ¿porque piensa que estas molesta con él?

\- No estoy molesta con él, de hecho solo me molesta el ruido, me dolía demasiado la cabeza.

\- ¿La cabeza?

\- Si, desde hace tiempo me dolía la cabeza y por eso dormía más de lo normal- eso explicaba un poco las cosas, para Dagur- pero con lo de hoy es que decidí ver a gothi.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Los olores ya me molestaban, nunca me había pasado, así que cuando vine me dijo lo que tenia-

\- ¿Y eso es?- dijo un poco asustado por su mujer.

\- …. Prométeme que no te molestaras por favor.

\- …está bien no me molestare- afirmo su marido.

\- Estoyesperandoniños- lo dijo tan rápido que apenas si la pudo entender.

\- Hicca… si hablas así de rápido como quieres que te entienda

\- …estoy embarazada

\- …..

\- ….

\- …. ¿Estás segura?

\- Si, gothi me lo afirmo, según ella tengo no más de dos meses.

\- Hicca…¡ESO ES GENIALL!- el grito que dio Dagur alerto a algunos centinelas en las torres.

\- Pero…..- Hicca corto su felicidad de golpe

\- ¿pero?

\- Es más de uno- aseguro su esposa.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto dudoso el líder.

\- Es más de uno- aseguro Hicca, y solo cuando coloco la mano de su esposo en su estomago es cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba más grande de lo que estaba cuando esperaba a Einar. Solo en ese momento Dagur se dio cuenta de que su familia se ampliaría de forma alarmante, no es que le moleste, solo que la noticia fue muy de golpe, así que su única reacción fue de…..

\- Dagur?- ve como su marido, el hombre más temido de todos los tiempos, el hombre que con solo un hachazo decapito a uno de los hombres más peligrosos del mundo, cae desmayado como tabla.

\- Je. Pensé caería hacia adelante- dijo burlona la joven castaña.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando le comentaron la noticia al resto de la familia, ellos estaban extasiados por la nueva llegada. Einar no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, pero cuando su mamá se disculpo con él, por hacerlo creer que le molestaba y cuando le dijo que sería un hermano mayor, el joven se dio el lujo de abrazar con fuerza a su mamá. El resto se burlaba de Dagur por su reacción, pero en el fondo lo comprendía, era muy extraño que nacieran gemelos, solo existe un caso y so los rubios revoltosos. En el fondo, el pelirrojo temía que fueran como ellos.

Cuando le comentaron a la aldea, de que lady Hicca está esperando de nuevo. Todos estaban contentos y se decidieron realizar una fiesta por la pronta llegada y que todo salga bien durante el parto de los nuevos herederos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El tiempo paso rápido y pronto Hicca se veía más grande de lo normal, no podía caminar así que se le ordeno que guardase reposo, absoluto, cosa que Dagur agradeció. Su esposa era terca como mula y siempre salía a caminar un poco aunque no deba hacerlo, estaba ya en su tercer trimestre, y en cualquier momento podrían nacer los bebes.

\- Hicca debes estar quieta.- Valka la miraba como caminada por el cuarto.

\- Lo sé mamá, es solo que.

\- ¿Solo que hija?

\- Me siento incomoda

\- Es normal, tienes a dos bebes dentro tuyo.

\- A veces pienso que son mas-

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada solo pienso que son más.

\- Estas segura

\- Si, siento algunas patadas pero también siento como me empujan por el otro lado.

\- Wow. Tu marido sí que es todo un semental ¿no hija?- dijo para picarla un poco. Cosa que logro al ver el enorme sonrojo en la nueva futura mamá.

\- Mamá- dijo ruborizada la joven, pero se detuvo al sentir un fuerte dolor bajo su vientre.

\- Que pasa hija- dijo preocupada la mujer.

\- Me duele.

\- Voy a pedir ayuda.

\- Me duele. – en eso siente como se moja sus ropas.- hay no, genial

Mientras tanto los guerreros estaban haciendo un festival para ver quién era el más fuerte, después del jefe, estaban a punto de realizar en último combate, pero ven a lady Valka corriendo sumamente agitada.

\- ¿Qué pasa mujer?- dijo Gobber.

\- Hicca….. ellaaaa.. estaaaa

\- Qué pasa con Hicca?- pregunto preocupado Dagur.

\- Ella …..- le costaba respirar un poco. Desdentado que estaba jugando con Einar olfateo a la mujer y corrió a donde estaba su dueña apresurado.

\- ¡YA DINOS!- grito Gobber.

\- Ya vienen los bebes.

\- ¡QUEEEE!- dijeron todos los que se encontraban en el lugar.

\- Pronto lleven a gothi y a las parteras a mi cabaña, ¡RAPIDO!- los hombres se dispersaron rápido.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña se encontraba Hicca junto con su madre y Dagur. La joven estaba adolorida y muy incómoda, Einar se encontraba afuera junto con su abuelo y con Gobber.

\- Los bebes son malos.

\- ¿Porque dices eso?

\- Porque lastiman a mamá

\- Es porque tus hermanos tienen que nacer, y lamentablemente, tienen que lastimar a tu mamá un poco.

\- Son malos.

\- Sabes…. Tu también lastimaste a tu mamá cuando llegaste este mundo pequeño

\- ¿Eh? Mentira

\- Es verdad

\- Pero no me acuerdo.

\- Es porque eras muy pequeño, lo mismo que pasara con tus hermanitos nuevos, además…. ¿No quieres que ya nazcan?

\- Si- en eso escuchan un horrible grito de Hicca, justo en ese momento llegan también las parteras.

\- Permiso. Nos dirigimos a atender a lady Hicca.

\- Adelante solo…..- vuelve a gritar la joven-…solo sigan los gritos.

Una vez que las parteras se adentraron a la casa, Valka y Dagur se retiran del lugar dejándolas para que estén más cómodas. Cuando el pequeño Einar ve a su padre se abalanza sobre él. Dagur al ver al pequeño tan angustiado lo levanta, y así lo calma un poco.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto al pequeño niño.

\- ¿Mamá va a estar bien?

\- ¡Pues claro que sí! es tu madre después de todo- dijo para aligerar el ambiente un poco y al mismo tiempo para relajarse un poco.

\- Papá…. ¿yo…yo también hice sufrir a mamá?

\- ….todos los bebes lastiman a su madre cuando llegan al mundo. Pero sabes que…..son todos bien recibidos. Yo te esperaba con ansias cuando estabas naciendo. Además también me lastimaste a mí.

\- ¿En serio papá?

\- Si

\- ¿Y cómo?

\- Jejejeje, te demoraste mucho en salir, pensamos que aun era muy pronto para que nacieras, pero fue tanta la angustia y dolor que le diste a tu madre, que a la larga termino por romperme la mano-

\- WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA- ese fue un día memorable – JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ GRITABAS COMO NIÑA HIJOOO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- No me ayudas papá-decía un poco abochornado el pelirrojo

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGG!- se escucho el grito dentro de la cabaña. El resto de la tribu empezó a acercarse para darle apoyo a su líder.

\- Cuando crees que nazcan…. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.- decía ya un preocupado Patan (si son familia y se preocupa por ella).

\- Estas cosas toman su tiempo, no se deben apresurar.- en eso escuchan el peor grito que jamás han escuchado. Hasta les hiela la sangre a algunos guerreros que estaban cerca de la cabaña del jefe.

\- Eso debió doler.

\- Mmmmmm si.

\- … ya no oigo nada…..

\- ¿Papá?- decía un poco asustado el niño.

\- WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WUAAAAAA WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Se escucho el llanto de diferentes bebes. Los adultos felicitaban a Dagur por la nueva llegada. Los guerreros estaban contentos por la llegada de los bebes y fueron a notificar al resto de la aldea.

Cuando Gothy salió, y dio su permiso para que ingresen a ver a los nuevos bebes, es que ingresaron los familiares más cercanos, Valka, Oswald, Dagur, Einar y Gobber. Ingresaron para ver a las parteras cargando los bultitos envueltos en pieles.

\- Mis señores, aquí están los nuevos bebes.

\- Oooowwww son niños, felicidades Dagur- felicito Valka al enorme berserker.

\- Gracias Lady Valka.

\- Menos mal que se parecen a Hicca.

\- Heeeeyyy yo me parezco a papa- dijo ofendido el niño.

\- Sip. Pero tienes el carácter de tu madre eso lo compenso con creces dijo divertido el abuelo.

\- Mis señores…. No son solo niños…- dijo temerosa la partera. Al decirlo dejo confundidos a los presentes.

\- Que quieres decir con eso… yo veo bien el implemento- decía Gobber.

\- Mmmm…. Mejor ingresen, nosotras nos retiramos, ya limpiamos y lady Hicca solo necesita guardar reposo hasta que Gothy diga lo contrario.

\- Así se hará- afirmo Valka.

Cuando las parteras se retiraron, fueron al encuentro de Hicca. Aun no entendían porque dijo lo que dijo la partera, los gemelos estaban bien y estaban 100%seguros de que eran niños. Pero cuando ingresaron a la recamara, vieron a una Hicca exhausta pero feliz mientras amamantaba a otro bebe.

\- ¿Hicca?- pregunto una confundida Valka

\- Hola mamá

\- ¿Son tres?- pregunto Dagur

\- Si.- dijo mientras volvía a mirar el pequeño bebe mientras se alimentaba

\- Mamá- decía temeroso el pequeño niño. Hicca al verlo le dice

\- ¿Quieres conocer a tu hermana?- decía feliz. El niño se precipita a la cama junto a su madre.

\- ¿Es niña?- dijo mientras la miraba- es fea… parece una pasa- sinceridad de niños.

\- Jajajajajaj tú eras igual cuando naciste, pero aun así te quise con todo mi ser.

\- ¿Tengo una hija?- pregunto un feliz Dagur.

\- Si, una linda niña- mientras la quitaba de su pecho y le sacaba los gases.- ¿quieres cargarla?

Dagur se acerca a la cama al lado de su mujer, y ve el pequeño bultito que estaba en los brazos de la castaña. Cuando Hicca la pasa para que la cargue, Dagur nota con cariño.

\- Es idéntica a ti- dijo feliz el hombre. Tenía una pelusa castaña en su cabeza, y tenía muchas facciones de Hicca

\- Si pero tiene tu boca. Mamá ¿me pasas a uno de mis hijos?

\- Claro. Ten hija- Hicca se disponía a alimentar a su otro bebe, este al parecer era mas comilón que su hermana

\- Wow tranquilo pequeño.- al sentir tanta desesperación del bebe por un poco de leche.

\- Y ¿como los nombraran?- pregunto Gobber.

\- Aun no lo sabemos.- Dagur se detuvo un poco al ver como Hicca se estaba quedando dormida.- creo que es mejor dejar dormir a mi esposa.

\- Si, esto es motivo de celebración, vamos a hacer una gran fiestaaaaaaa!- dijo emocionado Gobber.

Cuando los adultos se retiraron, junto con el heredero de la tribu. Los ahora nuevos padres. De nuevo, estaban mirando a sus recién nacidos.

\- Aun no me lo creo… tres bebes….. wow – decía un feliz Dagur.

\- ¿Como los nombraremos?- decía cansada Hicca, mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de su marido.

\- He estado pensando en algunos… pero me gustaría darle el nombre a la pequeña. Si no te molesta

\- Claro que no. Eres su padre después de todo.- Dagur al oírla solo sonrió, vio a su nueva hija, la mira un poco y acaricia su mejilla. Era tan tranquila, pacífica y en eso el dice

\- Tu nombre será Kaira*.- dijo seguro de sí mismo el hombre

\- Pacífica. Me gusta, le queda perfecto- dijo Hicca, Dagur al ver que le gusto solo dijo….

\- Me gustaría que uno se llamase como tu padre

\- ¿en serio?

\- Pues claro, es un honor que uno de mis hijos se llame como su abuelo.

\- Gracias- dijo feliz la madre, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- Bueno solo falta que la madre nombre al otro pequeño.- dijo feliz el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba a su hermosa esposa.

\- Me gusta Axel.

\- ¿Axel?- dijo divertido Dagur

\- Bueno tu nombre significa daga, que mejor nombre que nuestro hijo significa hacha- dijo feliz Hicca, Dagur solo la besa tiernamente.

\- Gracias.-dijo agradecido el hombre.

\- ¿Gracias? ¿y porque?

\- Por darme una gran familia, y por quererme como soy.

\- Yo soy la que debe darte las gracias. Gracias a ti, que me liberaste de ese enfermo, gracias, por quererme por como soy y no por como mi apariencia, gracias por darme una vida llena de lujos, gracias, por darme hijos que quiero más que a mi vida. Y sobre todo gracias por amarme- dijo feliz la castaña.

\- Te amo tanto linda- decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- espera dame a los bebes.- Dagur toma a los bebes y los pone en la inmensa cuna, sabían que era más de uno por eso la cuna era grande.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- decía la cansada mujer.

\- Debes descansar- afirmo el pelirrojo

\- Pero-dijo temerosa la joven

\- No te preocupes, no iré a ningún lado- decía mientras se recostaba a su lado, además apoyo la cabeza de su mujer en su pecho. Hicca no desea dormir, pero al sentir como Dagur acariciaba su cabeza empezó a relajarse y pronto se durmió.

\- ….. gracias, por aceptarme como tu esposo…..- beso la cabeza de su mujer y la acompaño en su sueño. Mientras escuchaba a los bebes dormir tranquilos en la cuna.

FIN

Hola epilogo listo,,, me picaban las manos para escribirlo asi que me anime, o pensé mientras estaba trabajando xD juajajajaja, aaa seguire con esta pareja pero si tienen alguna sugerencia de cómo quieren que sea la historia soy toda ojos (no puedo decir oídos por que a la larga solo leo XD)

,mmmmm nada. Solo agradezco los comentarios que de verdad me inspiraron a seguir :3 saludos a monterrey, mexico y a mis vecinos argentinos ;3

Einar: líder guerrero

Kaira: pacifica

Axel: derivación de hacha. Arma de guerra


	9. no es capitulo

Solo diré Una Cosa. Dejare De Escribir en fanfiction mal Trabajos (todos estaran en Wattpad y si puedo lo intentare en la Historia "de la Vuelta a vegetasai" se Llamara de Regreso a vegetasai me equivoque al subirla:. / Bueno eso es TODO nos leemos en ESOs Lados

Motivo

Me cambia el formato de la escritura. dejandome Como una troglodita en el teclado: V

las historias tendran el mismo nombre asi que no habra problema

me pueden buscar como janaolguin


End file.
